Parenting Series (Produce 101)
by Hara22
Summary: Hanya berisi tentang permasalahan orang tua saat mecoba mendidik anak - anaknya. check this out! Chapter 6 [Kim Samuel x Lee Daehwi] [Produce 101 Season 2] [Samhwi!] / [warn! GS, Typos] / DLDR! Chapter 6 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**Parenting Series (Produce 101)**

 **'My Sweet 17th Girl'**

.

.

.

Cast :

Kim Jonghyun x Choi Minki

(Jren), Park Siyeon (Pristin)

Rated :

T

Genre :

Fluff, Romance

Warning!

Maaf bila ada kesalahan penulisan atau semacamnya, atau pairing tidak sesuai dengan yang kalian suka

AU, GS, Typos!

.

.

.

.

Kim Jonghyun (40)

Choi Minki (39)

Park Siyeon as Kim Siyeon (17)

.

.

.

.

Jonghyun mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan, tak lupa rutinitas paginya membaca surat kabar hari ini dengan segelas teh ( _karena ia tidak terlalu suka kopi)_ dan _cookies_ cokelat butan istri tercintanya, yang juga sedang duduk disebelahnya.

Siyeon, satu - satunya putri keluarga Kim itu turun dari lantai dua kamarnya dengan baju seragam rapi , rambut hitam panjangnya ia biarkan tergerai dan tas ransel berwarna _soft pink_ yang bertengger di punggungnya.

"Pagi, ayah, bunda" Siyeon mengecup pipi ayah dan bunda nya bergantian lalu mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan berhadapan dengan sang bunda.

"Pagi sayang, mau sarapan apa roti apa _cookies?"_ Ujar Minki membalas sapaan Putri cantiknya.

Sedangkan Jonghyun hanya berdeham tanpa mengatakan apapun

Siyeon mendengus. Ayahnya memang tipe orang yang tidak banyak bicara bahkan cenderung canggung pada Siyeon.

Siyeon tersenyum kearah bundanya "Aku sarapan sama roti aja bunda" Ujarnya kemudian.

Minki mengambilkan roti tawar dengan diolesi selai strawberry kesukaan Siyeon.

Siyeon melahapnya perlahan sesekali tangannya mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya di bawah meja.

"Siyeon, ayah udah berapa kali bilang kalau di meja makan hp ditaruh gausah dimainin?"

Siyeon terkejut ia melirik ayahnya yang masih fokus pada koran paginya. "Maaf ayah Siyeon nggak akan ngulangin lagi"

Jonghyun melipat koran paginya kemudian menyesap tehnya "Ayah maafin, lain kali jangan gitu lagi nggak sopan" Ujarnya lembut seraya mengelus surai kehitaman putrinya.

Siyeon mengagguk kemudian meminum air putih di meja dan membenarkan seragamnya. "Ayah, aku udah selesai bisa berangkat sekarang?"

Jonghyun mengagguk. "Kamu tunggu di teras, ayah ambil berkas dulu di ruang kerja"

Siyeon berdiri dari duduknya kemudian berjalan kearah bundanya yang susah berdiri dari kursinya. "Bunda aku berangkat dulu, makasih sarapannya" Ujar Siyeon kemudian mencium tangan sang bunda.

Minki mengecup pucuk kepala Siyeon tangannya terulur merapikan ikatan dasi di leher putrinya "Hati - hati"

Siyeon berjalan kearah teras rumahnya dan duduk dikursi yang tersedia disana.

.

.

.

.

Jonghyun menutup pintu ruang kerjanya dengan menjinjing tas kerjanya, kemudian berjalan menghampiri sang istri yang berdiri menunggunya di ruang tamu.

Jonghyun tersenyum kemudian merengkuh pinggang istri cantiknya mengecup bibirnya kilat "Aku berangkat" Ujarnya kemudian.

Minki tersenyum kemudian merapikan kemeja suaminya "Hati - hati, jangan terlalu keras sama Siyeon, kamu bikin dia takut "

Jonghyun terkekeh geli. "Iya bunda, ayah cuma didik Siyeon supaya lebih baik aja kok"

"Yaudah, jangan ngebut - ngebut nyetirnya"

Jonghyun mengangguk kemudian mengecup dahi istrinya "Ayah berangkat dulu , jangan lupa kunci pintu kalau tidur siang"

Minki tersenyum kemudian berjalan bersisian bersama suaminya kearah teras rumah.

Siyeon bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan bersama ayahnya memasuki mobil.

.

.

.

.

Siyeon selalu merasa canggung ketika duduk berdua di dalam mobil bersama sang ayah padahal mereka selalu seperti ini setiap pagi tapi tetap saja Siyeon tidak bisa menyingkirkan perasaan itu. Siyeon hanya menatap keluar jendela sesekali mengetuk ngetukjan jarinya di kaca jendela mobil.

"Ayah pulang agak malem hari ini, jadi nggak bisa jemput nanti mungkin kamu di jemput om Dongho, ada les nggak hari ini ?"

Siyeon menoleh menatap ayahnya yang masih fokus mengemudikan mobil.

"Aku nggak ada les kok hari ini ayah, pulangnya aku bareng temen aja, biar nggak ngerepotin om Dongho"

Jonghyun menoleh kemudian menatap putri cantiknya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Siyeon yang di tatap seperti itu meremas rok seragamnya, gugup.

"Bareng sama temen?" Ujar Jonghyun penuh selidik.

"Iya ayah, cewek kok namanya Shannon ayah masa nggak tau dia kan sering kerumah"

Jonghyun kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jalanan lagi. "Yaudah langsung pulang, kalau mau kemana - mana ijin dulu _videocall_ ayah kamu lagi dimana"

Siyeon menghela nafas lega kemudian mengangguk.

Jonghyun menghentikan mobilnya di depan gerbang sekolah putrinya, ia melirik putri semata wayangnya yang tengah merapikan tatanan rambutnya. "Jangan lupa pesan ayah, kalau Shannon nggak bisa nganter langsung telpon om Dongho atau telpon ayah "

Siyeon tersenyum "Iya ayah, Siyeon nggak akan lupa, ayah juga hati - hati" Siyeon mencium tangan ayahnya kemudian turun dari mobilnya.

Jonghyun mengemudikan mobilnya meninggalkan area sekolah sang anak. Namun tiba - tiba netranya melirik kearah kaca spion mobil, ia melihat seorang pria menghampiri putrinya dan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Jonghyun menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan mencoba membuang jauh - jauh pikiran negatif yang hinggap di kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

Siyeon telah sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya ia tersenyum kearah seorang pria yang sejak tadi menggenggam pergelangan tangannya

"Makasih udah nganter aku sampe rumah, maaf nggak bisa nemenin kamu beli buku aku takut , soalnya ayah suka tiba - tiba pulang cepet"

Pemuda tampan yang berdiri di hadapan Siyeon itu tersenyum kemudian mengacak rambut gadis cantik itu kasar "Iya nggak apa - apa, nanti malem aku telpon kamu"

Siyeon mengangguk kemudian berjalan memasuki rumahnya "Hati - hati di jalan ya, Jeno. Sampe ketemu besok di sekolah."

Pria tampan bernama Jeno itu tersenyum kemudian melambaikan tangannya "Sampe ketemu besok juga, Siyeon cantik"

Siyeon tersenyum, pipinya tiba - tiba memerah karena mendengar perkataan Jeno.

.

.

.

.

Siyeon membuka pintu utama rumahnya "Bunda, Siyeon pu.." perkataan Siyeon terputus ketika melihat ayahnya berdiri di ruang tamu, menatapnya tajam.

"Kim Siyeon, ke ruangan kerja ayah sekarang!"

Nyawa Siyeon seakan keluar dari tubuhnya begitu mendengar perkataan ayahnya, ia tahu bahwa ayahnya sedang sangat marah sekarang, karena ia sudah hafal tabiat ayahnya pasti akan menyebutkan nama lengkapnya ketika ia sedang sangat marah pada Siyeon.

Siyeon menatap bundanya yang juga berdiri disana "Bunda, Siyeon udah bohongin ayah tadi, gimana ini Siyeon takut banget"

Siyeon memeluk sang bunda ia meremas tangan sang bunda

Minki mengelus surai putrinya "Maaf bunda nggak bisa bantu Siyeon kali ini karena Siyeon salah udah bohongi ayah, mendingan kamu cepet temuin ayah , minta maaf sebelum ayah tambah marah"

Siyeon mengangguk kemudian mengusap air mata yang entah sedari kapan mengalir di sudut mata indahnya. Ia berjalan ke ruangan kerja sang ayah.

.

.

.

.

Jonghyun menatap nanar kearah tumpukan berkas yang ada di atas mejanya. Firasat Jonghyun terbukti benar putrinya mungkin sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang tanpa di ketahui olehnya. Ia selalu mendengar putrinya tertawa - tawa ketika malam dan bercanda lewat sambungan telepon, atau seperti tadi pagi ia melihat Siyeon sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya saat di meja makan dan melihat seorang pria menghampiri putrinya di gerbang sekolah, yang terakhir baru saja ia melihat putrinya pulang dengan pria yang sama di gerbang sekolah tadi. Jonghyun mengurut pelipisnya pelan ia tidak habis pikir, Siyeon berani membohonginya hari ini.

Siyeon masuk ke ruangan kerja ayahnya dengan kepala tertunduk, gadis cantik dengan surai hitam itu berdiri di hadapan ayahnya yang masih duduk di kursi kerjanya. Keduanya masih terdiam selama beberapa menit.

Siyeon melirik ayahnya yang masih menatapnya di balik kursi kerjanya, kakinya sedikit gemetar karena takut menderanya.

"Kim Siyeon, tadi pulang diantar siapa?" Suara rendah ayahnya membuat Siyeon semakin takut.

"Na- namanya Je- jeno, ayah dia temen sekelas aku"

Jonghyun menghembuskan nafasnya "Siyeon bilang, hari ini bareng sama Shannon janji nggak akan pulang telat, tapi ini udah jam berapa Siyeon? jangan - jangan kamu selalu kaya gini setiap ayah lembur dan pulang malem?"

Siyeon mendongak menatap ayahnya "Nggak ayah, ini baru pertama kali Siyeon telat soalnya Siyeon.."

Jonghyun berdiri dari duduknya "SOALNYA SIYEON APA? PACARAAN SAMPE SORE? IYA KAN?" Teriaknya memotong ucapan Siyeon, nafasnya putus - putus menandakan ia sedang sangat marah.

Siyeon bergetar, air mata mengalir di pipinya "Ma- maaf ayah - _hiks_ Siyeon nggak jujur sama ayah selama ini - _hiks,_ emang bener Jeno pacar Siyeon, tapi Siyeon baru

pertama kali pulang dianter Jeno, Siyeon minta maaf banget Siyeon udah bohong sama ayah, Siyeon nggak pingin di jemput om Dongho biar bisa pulang bareng Jeno, tapi selama ayah lembur Siyeon nggak pernah pulang telat ayah, ini baru pertama kali, jangan salahin Jeno karna Siyeon pulang telat, ini semua Siyeon yang pingin, Siyeon pingin jalan - jalan sebentar, Siyeon jenuh setiap hari Siyeon selalu pulang tepat waktu"

Jonghyun mencoba mengatur emosinya "Siyeon tatap ayah" Ujarnya.

Siyeon mendongak menatap langsung ke mata sang ayah

"Ayah kecewa Siyeon bohongin ayah, bahkan udah berani pacaran, Siyeon tahu kan kalau Siyeon salah?

Siyeon mengagguk.

"Siyeon tahu kan setiap seseorang berbuat kesalahan pasti ada konsekuensi yang harus ditanggung?"

Siyeon lagi - lagi hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, taruh hp Siyeon di meja, hp Siyeon ayah sita, sekarang Siyeon bisa ke kamar"

Siyeon menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan tak percaya "Ayah, Siyeon udah tujuh belas tahun bukan anak kecil lagi, sampe kapan ayah perlakuin Siyeon kayak anak kecil, Siyeon pingin kayak temen - temen Siyeon ngerasain masa - masa SMA tuh seneng yah"

"KAMU BERANI BANTAH AYAH SIYEON?"

"AYAH, SIYEON CAPEK SIYEON SELALU NURUT SAMA AYAH DARI KECIL, TAPI AYAH NGGAK PERNAH NGERTIIN SIYEON!"

"KIM SIYEON!"

Tangan Jonghyun terangkat namun ditahannya ketika melihat putrinya mundur ketakutan.

"POKONYA PERINTAH AYAH NGGAK BISA DIGANGGU GUGAT, SEKARANG KAMU MASUK KAMAR!"

"AYAH JAHAT, AYAH EGOIS, SIYEON BENCI AYAH!"

Teriak Siyeon kemudian berlari keluar dari ruangan kerja sang ayah.

Jonghyun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kerjanya mengurut pelipisnya pelan. Minki yang mendengar perdebatan antara sang suami dan putrinya hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, ia sedih melihat putrinya berurai air mata keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya.

.

.

.

.

Saat makan malam tiba, meja makan hanya diisi oleh Minki dan Jonghyun , sedangkan Siyeon belum keluar dari kamarnya sama sekali setelah perdebatan dengan sang ayah. Minki hanya memakan makanannya dengan kidmat tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari bibirnya, begitu pula dengan Jonghyun.

"Aku abis ini mau ngomong sama Siyeon, kita juga perlu ngomong banyak" Ujar Minki, ia meletakkan piring bekas makannya pada wastafel dapur. Kemudian berjalan kelantai dua kearah kamar putrinya tanpa menunggu sang suami menyelesaikan makannya.

Jonghyun meminum air putihnya, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi, Jonghyun menyadari bahwa istrinya juga marah padanya, karena bersikap terlalu keras pada Siyeon.

.

.

.

.

Siyeon tidak pernah merasa sekecewa ini pada ayahnya, meskipun hubungannya dengan sang ayah tampak canggung tapi Siyeon tahu ayahnya selalu memperlakukan Siyeon dengan sangat baik,bak seorang putri, Siyeon juga begitu menghormati sang ayah, Siyeon menyadari kesalahannya, ia tahu ayahnya pasti sangat kecewa karena Siyeon telah membohonginya, tapi ayahnya selalu bertindak berlebihan apa salahnya jika memiliki seorang yang istimewa? Siyeon sudah tujuh belas tahun ia mengerti mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk untuknya, tapi sang ayah selalu memperlakukan dirinya layaknya balita , Siyeon lelah.

Siyeon membenamkan wajahnya di bantal untuk meredam suara tangisnya, kemudian terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Sayang, ini udah malem udah dong nangisnya, kamu juga belum makan nanti kamu sakit" Ujar Minki menepuk pelan punggung putrinya.

Siyeon merubah posisinya kini menjadi duduk berhadapan dengan sang bunda kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Bunda Siyeon minta maaf, Siyeon udah bohong, Siyeon nggak pernah cerita soal Jeno ke ayah sama bunda, karena Siyeon tahu pasti ayah bakal marah sama Siyeon karena Siyeon pacaran, tapi meskipun Siyeon pacaran, Siyeon nggak lupa apa kewajiban Siyeon, Siyeon selalu berusaha bikin nilai Siyeon nggak turun tapi ayah malah bentak Siyeon, ayah emang nggak pernah mau ngertiin Siyeon, ayah nggak sayang sama Siyeon bunda"

Minki melepaskan pelukan putrinya kemudian mengusap lelehan air mata yang mengalir di pipi gadis cantik di hadapannya ini.

"Bunda ngerti perasaan Siyeon, tapi walau bagaimanapun bohong itu salah nak, ayah bukan nggak sayang sama Siyeon, ayah marah karena ayah kecewa Siyeon bohongin ayah"

"Iya Siyeon minta maaf bunda, Siyeon nggak pernah benci ayah Siyeon sayang banget sama ayah sama bunda, maafin Siyeon"

Minki tersenyum kemudian memeluk putrinya lagi.

"Iya, bunda sama ayah juga sayang banget sama Siyeon, udah ah jangan nangis mulu nanti cantiknya ilang"

Siyeon tersenyum kemudian mengecup pipi bundanya.

"Kamu mandi dulu sana terus turun, makan gih"

Siyeon mengagguk kemudian bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Tanpa Minki dan Siyeon sadari, Jonghyun sedari tadi mendengar percakapan keduannya di balik pintu kamar Siyeon yang sedikit terbuka. Jonghyun memutuskan kembali kekamarnya sebelum Minki melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

Minki membuka pintu kamar yang ditempatinya bersama Jonghyun, ia melihat suaminya itu berbaring di kasur dengan sebuah laptop di pangkuannya, tidak lupa dengan kaca mata membingkai wajahnya. Minki ikut berbaring di sebelah suaminya menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak sang suami

"Aku mau ngomong sama kamu" Ujar minki pelan

Jonghyun masih saja menatap kearah laptopnya "Ngomong aja" Ujarnya kemudian.

"Kim Jonghyun!"

Jonghyun menutup laptopnya kemudian melepas kacamatanya "Mau ngomong apa?"

Minki menegakkan tubuhnya duduk bersila menatap kesamping kearah suaminya, begitu pula dengan Jonghyun kini keduanya duduk saling berhadapan.

"Aku tahu kamu kecewa sama Siyeon, dia udah bilang dia minta maaf, harusnya kamu maafin dia , bilang jangan ngulangin kesalahan yang sama , atau kasih peringatan dulu, jangan langsung kasih dia hukuman, apa yang Siyeon bilang bener dia bukan anak kecil lagi, anak kita pasti tahu apa yang baik dan apa yang buruk buat dia, kalian kurang komunikasi makanya hubungan kalian jadi kaku gini"

"Iya, aku minta maaf nggak seharusnya aku bentak Siyeon, aku lagi emosi aku takut aja waktu pulang kerja tadi nggak ada Siyeon dirumah aku terlalu khawatir tapi aku nggak bisa nyampein apa yang aku rasain, aku cuma berusaha menjadi kepala keluarga yang baik untuk kalian berdua, aku bener - bener minta maaf udah buat anak kita nangis"

Jonghyun menundukkan wajahnya, Minki tersenyum. Kemudian menangkup waja sang suami dengan kedua tangannya. "Kamu itu kepala keluarga yang baik bahkan lebih dari baik untuk kita, aku ngerti perasaan kamu gimana, makanya mulai sekarang coba deh kamu ngobrol bentar atau ngabisiin waktu bareng Siyeon, tanya gimana temen - temennya di sekolah, dia seneng atau nggak, jangan tanya seputar nilai aja, bebasin Siyeon sekali - sekali jalan sama temen - temennya, biar sekolahnya nggak gitu - gitu aja anak kita juga perlu nikmatin masa - masa sekolahnya"

Jonghyun tersenyum kemudian menggenggam jemari istrinya "Makasih udah jadi bunda dan istri yang hebat buat aku dan anak kita, aku cinta sama kamu"

"Minki juga cinta sama kak Jonghyun"

Keduanya tertawa bersama "Udah lama kamu nggak manggil aku kak Jonghyun" Kemudian Jonghyun berbaring dengan kepala bersandar pada sandaran ranjang, merengkuh pinggang istrinya yang bersandar di dadanya.

Cukup lama mereka berdua terdiam namun akhirnya ia minki tersadar akan sesuatu "Oh iya aku hampir lupa, besok aku harus kerumah ibu, lusa baru bisa pulang"

Jonghyun menunduk menatap istrinya '' Yaudah kalau gitu aku ikut "

"Eh, jangan! Siyeon nggak ada yang nemenin dirumah"

"Tapi biasanya Siyeon nggak apa - apa kan sendirian, ada Somi kan biasanya nemenin dia"

"Udah deh pokoknya kamu dirumah aja sana siyeon"

Jonghyun hanya mengagguk pasrah entah bagaimana canggungnya ia hanya berdua bersama anaknya besok.

.

.

.

.

Siyeon turun dari kamarnya berlarian "BUNDA SERAGAM OLAHRAGA SIYEON DIMANA YAA?" Teriaknya.

"Di keranjang cucian yang abis di laundry kamu cari di tempat setrikaan ditumpuk disitu sama bunda kamu katanya"

Siyeon terdiam cukup lama ketika melihat ayahnya sedang menara peralatan makan dimeja makan.

"Eh ayah, bunda kemana?"

"Kerumah nenek tadi pagi - pagi berangkatnya, besok baru pulang"

Siyeon mengagguk kemudian berlari menuju tempat dimana seragam olahraganya di letakkan.

Begitu selesai ia langsung menuju ruang makan ia duduk sesekali melirik ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran paginya.

Siyeon berdeham. "Ayah masih marah sama Siyeon?, ayah, Siyeon minta maaf, Siyeon nggak seharusnya ngomong gitu ke ayah, ayah ngomong dong jangan bikin Siyeon takut"

Jonghyun melipat koran paginya kemdian menatap putrinya yang masih menatapnya sedikit ketakutan "Kalau Siyeon ngomonngnya cepet kayak gitu gimana ayah mau ngomong?"

Ujung sudut bibirnya tertarik tangannya terulur membelai rambut hitam putrinya. "Ayah nggak marah sama Siyeon ayah cuma kecewa aja, tapi sekarang ayah ngerti, ayah juga minta maaf udah bikin _princess_ ayah satu ini nangis"

Siyeon berdiri dari tempat duduknya kemudian berjalan kearah kursi ayahnnya, memeluknya dari belakang "Siyeon sayang banget sama ayah sama bunda juga, Siyeon nggak benci sama ayah, maafin Siyeon yah"

Jonghyun mengelus lengan putrinya "Iya ayah juga sayang banget sama kalian berdua, udah cepet abisin sarapanya kamu nanti keburu telat"

.

.

.

.

Siyeon turun dari mobil tak lupa ia mencium tangan sang ayah sebelumnya.

"Nanti ayah jemput jam berapa?"

"Agak sorean mungkin, aku masih ada kerja kelompok di sekolah , nanti aku telpon aya aja, kalau udah selesai."

Jonghyun mengangguk. "Udah sana masuk"

Siyeon bemasuki kawasan sekolahnya, Jonghyun menutup jendela mobilnya begitu ingin meningglkan kawasan sekolah, matanya memicing sebuah benda persegi panjang berwarna _soft pink_ tergeletak di dashboard mobilnya. Ponsel milik Siyeon tertinggal. Jonghyun mematikan mesin mobilnya, kemudian berjalan menghampiri putrinya 'semoga saja masih belum masuk kelas' batinnya.

Begitu Jonghyun masuk ke area sekolah ia melihat Siyeon berdiri di dekat gazebo dekat gerbang masuk sekolah bersama seorang pria yang ia lihat tempo hari.

"Hp Siyeon, ketinggalan di mobil" Ujarnya begitu berada di dekat putrinya.

Siyeon yang melihat ayahnya berada di sampingnya tentu saja terkejut kemudia meraih ponselnya. "Ma- makasih ayah" ujarnya tergagap.

Jonghyun tersenyum kemudian membelai surai kehitaman milik putrinya.

"Iya , sama - sama, Siyeon masuk kelas dulu gih, ayah mau ngomong sebentar sama temen kamu dulu"

Siyeon melirik kearah Jeno, kemudian mengangguk berjalan meninggalkan kedua lelaki beda usia itu di gazebo dekat gerbang sekolah.

Jeno gugup setengah mati namun memberanikan diri mengulurkan tangannya " Hallo om, sa- saya Jeno temennya Siyeon"

Jonghyun mengangguk kemudian membalas uluran tangan pemuda dengan rambut cokelat kehitaman di hadapannya ini "Saya, nggak mau ngomong banyak, Siyeon udah cerita semuanya, kalian emang lebih dari teman biasa, saya cuma minta kamu jaga Putri saya dengan baik selama di sekolah, saya yakin kamu orang yang baik juga, ingat kalian masih sekolah, jangan terlalu berlebihan. Saya ada dirumah jika akhir pekan, kamu datang saja kerumah, sepertinya kita perlu bicara banyak hal, kalau perlu kamu temenin saya main catur nanti" Jonghyun tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya, membuat Jeno mau tidak mau merasa lega sekaligus senang.

"Iya om, siap Jeno pasti bakalan mnemenin om main catur"

Jonghyun terkekeh "Saya pamit, senag bicara walaupun sebentar sama kamu"

Jeno tersenyum kemudian membungkukan badanya sedikit. Ia menatap kepergian ayah Siyeon sampai menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

.

 _"Anak - anak itu mengingatkanku pada masa sekolah dulu"_

.

.

.

.

 **-FIN-**

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Haaaaiii~! Aku posting FF baru lagi, ini series jadi nggak bakalan bikin kalian penasaran nunggu chapter selanjutnya, dari dulu aku emang pengen bikin series gini cuma baru sekarang ada ide.**

 **Untuk ff aku yangmasih nunggu kelanjutan ff yang lain mohon sabar, ide kan nggak muncul gitu aja ya kan? aku coba selesaiin pelan pelan semua masih dalam proses tenag aja oke!**

 **Pembukaan series ini diawali dengan jren, selanjutnya kalian mau siapa? aku Kasih pilihn ya?**

 **Jinseob atau Samhwi?**

 **atau yang lain?**

 **Silahkan tulis di kotak review yaa!**

 **With Love,**

Hara22.


	2. Chapter 2

**Parenting Series (Produce 101)**

 **'Mommy and Seungjae Time!'**

.

.

.

Cast :

Park Woojin × Ahn Hyungseob( Jinseob)

The Return of Superman's Koo Seungjae

Rated :

T

Genre :

Fluff, Romance

Warning!

Maaf bila ada kesalahan penulisan atau semacamnya, atau pairing tidak sesuai dengan yang kalian suka

AU, GS, Typos!

.

.

.

.

Park Woojin, _Dentist_ (27)

Ahn Hyungseob, _Beauty Vlogger_ (27)

The Return of Superman's Koo Seungjae as Park Seungjae (3)

.

.

.

.

Mengasuh Seungjae tanpa adanya seorang _baby sitter_ merupakan sebuah kiamat bagi Hyungseob. Biasanya ada bibi Heejin _baby sitter_ yang mengasuh Seungjae sejak bayi, sedang cuti selama dua minggu. Hyungseob benar - benar pusing menghadapi tingkah laku anaknya yang sangat hyper itu, padahal ini baru satu hari _baby sitter_ Seungjae tidak ada.

Hyungseob sedang bersantai di ruang tengah bersama suaminya Woojin, wanita cantik itu tengah sibuk memainkan ponselnya kepalanya ia letakkan pada paha suaminya, sementara Woojin hanya fokus pada tablet miliknya. Rumah keluarga kecil itu tampak hening di pagi hari karena 'monster kecil' begitu Hyungseob biasa menyebutnya, belum bangun dari tidurnya.

"MAMIIII!" Hyungseob menghela nafasnya. 'perang dimulai' batinnya, begitu mendengar lengkingan suara putranya menggelar ke seluruh penjuru rumah.

"Anak kamu bangun tuh, samperin gih" Ujar Hyungseob menatap suaminya.

"Anak kita sayang, " Ujar Woojin membenarkan perkataan istrinya, Hyungseob memutar bola matanya malas "Iya, iya samper.." belum selesai Hyungseob berbicara kemudian terdengar sebuah teriakan lagi.

"MAAAMI!" Woojin terkekeh sedangkan Hyungseob dengan rasa malas setengah mati melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar putranya.

"IYAA, JANGAN TERIAK - TERIAK KAMU TUH, KEBIASAAN!"

Woojin lagi - lagi terkekeh mendengarnya, teriakan - teriakan seperti ini sudah biasa ia dengar setiap harinya, istri dan putranya itu bagaikan musuh yang saling menyayangi menurut Woojin.

.

.

.

.

Hyungseob masuk kedalam kamar putranya. Ia melihat sang anaknya itu duduk dengan tangan bersidekap dan bersandar di kepala ranjang..

"Bibi Heejin udah pulang belum mi?" Ujarnya Seungjae. Hyungseob duduk di tepi ranjang Seungjae kemudian menatap putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Belum, baru aja kemarin pulang kerumahnya"

"Kapan kesininya?"

"Dua minggu lagi"

"Dua minggu itu lama ya mi? berapa?"

Hyungseob menghela nafasnya lelah , kadang ia bangga punya anak yang aktif dan pintar seperti Seungjae tapi kadang juga ia kesal, seperti saat ini, ia paling malas jika sudah di tanyai pertanyaan seperti ini. Sangat membuang waktunya.

"Dua minggu itu, empat belas hari sayang"

Hyungseob melihat putranya tampak berpikir sejenak kemudian mengacungkan kedua tangannya, menunjukkan kesepuluh jarinya dihadapan Hyungseob.

"Segini ya mi?" Ujarnya.

Hyungseob tersenyum melihat kelakuan putranya. Kemudian mengacacungkan ke empat jarinya "Segini ditambah segini" Ujar Hyungseob menujuk jari jari tangan anaknya dan jari - jarinya.

"Lama banget berarti mi?"

Hyungseob lagi - lagi mengangguk.

Hyungseob melihat anakya memberenggut "Padahal Seungjae pingin nanem bunga lagi" lirihnya kecil seperti ingin menagis.

Hyungseob menggendong putranya keluar dari kamar. "Iya nanti nanem bunga sama mami atau sama papi"

Sungjae menggeleng di gendongan ibunya. "Nggak mau maunya sama bibi Hejin" Kini bocah kecil itu susah menangis keras di gendongan ibunya.

.

.

.

.

Woojin menoleh menatap istrinya yang keluar dari arah kamar putranya. "Kenapa?" Ujarnya. Kemudian meletakkan tabletnya di meja berdiri dari duduknya.

"Pingin nanem bunga katanya tapi cuma maunya sama bibi Hejin"

Woojin tersenyum kemudian meraih putranya yang berada di gendongan Hyungseob. Kemudin wanita cantik itu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"Katanya, udah gede kok masih nangis aja, Seungjae udah sekolah lo"

Seungjae memang sudah mulai masuk _playgroup_ sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu namun sekarang sedang libur karena hanya masuk tiga kali dalam satu minggu.

Bocah laki - laki itu mengusap wajahnya, menghapus air matanya. "Papi?" Ujarnya pelan.

"Iya sayang?"

"Seungjae mau cokelat"

Woojin menurunkan putranya mendudukkan balita bertubuh sedikit gempal itu di sofa. Kemudian Woojin berjongkok di hadapannya "Kan kemarin Seungjae udah makan cokelat, inget kan kata papi apa? nggak boleh sering - sering makan nanti giginya sakit lagi Seungjae mau emangnya?"

Hyungseob tersenyum melihat interaksi kecil antara suami dan putranya itu.

"Tapi Seungjae mauuuu" Seungjae mulai merengek lagi.

Woojin menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan kemudian menatap anaknya."Seungjae dengerin papi, kalau Seungjae kebanyakan makan cokelat terus giginya sakit, papi nggak mau kasih obat, biarin aja uler - ulernya makan giginya Seungjae, terus Seungjae nggak punya gigi , emang Seungjae mau?"

Seungjae otomatis menggeleng.

Woojin tersenyum kemudian mengacak surai kelam milik putranya. "Bagus, sekarang Seungjae duduk dulu disini nonton pororo ya, papi keatas dulu sama mami"

Balita laki - laki itu hanya mengangguk netranya terfokus pada televisi dihadapannya.

Hyungseob melirik suaminya seakan berkata 'ada apa?' dengan tatapan matanya.

"Aku mau ngomong" Woojin melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke lantai atas diikuti oleh Hyungseob di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku ada seminar di Jepang berangkat nanti sore, tolong siapin baju aku ya" Ujar Woojin begitu mereka berdua memasuki kamar.

Hyungseob mengerutkan alisnya kedua tangannya bersidekap di depan dada."Berarti aku jaga Seungjae sendirian gitu?"

Woojin mengangguk.

Hyungseob memejamkan matanya , bayangan - bayangan mengerikan tiba - tiba hinggap di kepalanya. "Aku sebenarnya bisa jaga Seungjae sendirian, tapi kamu tahu kan Seungjae tuh sebenernya cuma nurut sama kamu, lagian ya padahal aku yang susah - susah ngelahirin tapi nurut banget sama kamu, sedangkan sama aku selalu bikin jengkel, heran"

Woojin tersenyum. "Ya emang kamu nya aja enggak sabaran, lagian udah sering aku tinggal juga, abis ini aku mau kerumah sakit dulu, terus pulang ambil koper doang mungkin, oh iya kamu mau oleh - oleh apa?"

"Harusnya kamu tanya tuh sama Seungjae soal gitu - gituan" Hyungseob kemudian membuka lemari pakaian mengambil beberapa setel baju yang akan dibawa suaminya.

Woojin tersenyum kemudian mengecup pipi istrinya, "Aku mandi dulu kalo gitu jangan cemberut mulu ditinggalnya nggak lama kok jangan kangen ya istriku"

Hyungseob mendengus "Siapa juga yang kangen!"

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai menata semua keperluan suaminya, Hyungseob turun kebawah, ia mendapati putranya masih asik menonton kartun pinguin favoritnya.

"Mandi dulu yuk, sayang" Ujar Hyungseob. Seungjae hanya melirik sang ibu kemudian kembali terfokus pada layar datar di depannya.

"Park Seungjae, denger mami nggak!" Kini nada bicara Hyungseob agak tinggi, membuat bocah laki - laki berusia tiga tahun itu kembali menatap Hyungseob.

"Iya mi, sebentar " Jawabnya. Hyungseob menghela nafas lelah, Kemudian ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa, kembali memainkan ponsel nya.

.

.

.

.

Woojin turun dari kamar dengan kemeja berwarna biru dongker, celana bahan, Woojin menghampiri anak laki - laki dan istrinya, "Aku berangkat dulu ya" Ujarnya pada Hyungseob yang masih fokus pada posel miliknya.

Wanita cantik itu berdiri dari duduknya, "Sekarang? Nggak sarapan dulu gitu?"

Woojin menggeleng. "Nggak keburu deh kayaknya kalo sarapan dulu ada _meeting_ dadakan sama tim dokter yang lain udah ditelponin mulu dari tadi"

Kemudian Woojin duduk di samping putranya mengelus surai kehitaman milik bbocah laki - laki itu pelan. "Serius banget jagoannya papi nih, papi mau berangkat nggak mau cium papi dulu gitu?"

Seungjae langsung berdiri di sofa dan mencium pipi sang ayah kilat, lalu memfokuskan kembali netranya pada layar datar di depannya.

"Papinya mau ke Jepang Seungjae, masak gitu doang"

Kata - kata Hyungseob sukses membuat bocah berusia tiga tahun itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi di depannya. "Papi mau ketemu minions ya?" Ujarnya polos.

Hyungseob dan Woojin tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketIka mendengar pertanyaan polos putranya, ia dan Woojin memang pernah mengajak Seungjae berlibur ke Jepang beberapa bulan yang lalu, ia menjelaskan pada Seungjae negara yang mereka kunjungi itu, disana mereka juga sempat bertemu para boneka kuning bernama minions juga namun tidak disangka setiap Hyungseob menyebut kata 'Jepang' maka puteranya otomatis bertanya tentang mahluk berwarna kuning tersebut.

Woojin menggendong putra semata wayangnya itu kemudian mengecup pipinya gemas. "Enggak, papi mau kerja sayang, nanti kalau papi libur kita ketemu minions lagi ya sama mami sama bibi Heejin sama nenek juga, Seungjae mau nggak?"

"Lama nggak pi kerjanya?"

Woojin menggeleng kemudian mengacungkan dua jarinya "Cuma segini, tapi Seungjae janji nggak boleh nakal kalo ditinggal papi ya"

Seungjae mengagguk. Kemudian Woojin mengecup bibir putranya. "Seungjae nggak mau oleh - oleh gitu?"

Seungjae yang ditanya seperti itu tampak berfikir "robot _iron man_ ya pi yang bisa ngomong"

"Iya nanti papi beliin tapi kalo Seungjae nggak nakal sama mami"

"Yee asikkk!" Seungjae berteriak girang, membuatWoojin gemas lalu kembali mengecup pipi putranya kemudian menurunkan bocah itu dari gendongannya.k

"Aku berangkat dulu, kalau ada apa - apa telfon aku" Ujar Woojin begitu sampai di depan istri cantiknya. Kemudian mengecup keningnya cukup lama.

Wanita bermarga Ahn itu mengangguk kemudian berjalan keluar rumah sembari menggendong putranya. "Dadah, papi!" teriaknya bersama putranya kemudian melambaikan tangannya kearah mobil suaminya yang meninggalkan rumah.

.

.

.

.

Hyungseob senang sekarang putranya sedang dalam _mode_ menurut, sedari tadi bocah laki - laki itu duduk diam bermain diruang tamu setelah mandi dan sarapan bersamanya. Hyungseob sedang melihat - lihat komentar yang masuk di _chanel youtube_ miliknya. Hyungseob memang aktif sebagai salah satu _beauty vlogger_ sejak ia kuliah dulu hingga sekarang, _Subscribers_ nya juga sudah lumayan banyak. Ditengah kegiatannya itu ia mendengar bunyi bel menandakan ada seseorang yang datang.

Hyungseob melangkah menuju pintu rumah menyembulkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat siapa yang datang, ternyata seorang kurir pengantar barang. Hyungseob baru ingat beberapa hari yang lalu ia membeli _make up kit._

Setelah menerima barangnya, Hyungseob kembali kedalam rumah dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu dan mulai membuka bungkusan barang yang di belinya.

"Mami memangnya mami ulang tahun ya kok dapet hadiah mi" Ujar Seungjae menatap heran kotak cukup besar terbungkus kertas kado yang di bawa ibunya.

"Mami nggak lagi ulang tahun, ini mami beli sayang bukan hadiah"

Bocah kecil itu hanya mengangguk - angguk kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan mainnya.

Hyungseob menatap deretan kosmetik itu dengan tatapan berbinar kemudian mengambil _liptint_ dari dalam kotak dan mengoleskannya di bibirnya. Ia melihat pantulan wajahnya lewat layar ponselnya, sedetik kemudian ponselnya berdering. Hyungseob berjalan menuju ruang makan mencoba sedikit menjauh dari suara bising yang diciptakan anaknya ditengah kegiatannya bermain.

"Hallo, Jihoon ada apa?"

.

.

.

.

Setelah kurang lebih satu jam ia menerima telepon diruang makan, Hyungseob kembali keruang tamu untuk mengambil _make up kit_ nya,

namun Hyungseob membeku ditempat.

"YAAA TUHANN PARK SEUNGJAE KAMU NGAPAIN!?"

Teriaknya histeris dan mulai menghampiri anaknya duduk di karpet bulu dekat ruang tamu. Hyungseob merasakan tubuhnya lemas luar biasa.

Bagaimana tidak? satu set _make up kit_ miliknya tercecer di karpet, _eyeshadow pallete_ yang terbuka dan tampak retak di beberapa warna, _liptint_ yang tumpah mengotori karpet, dan _lipstick_ yang sudah hampir patah, serta kekacauan yang lain, diantaranya tembok yang sudah tampak seperti buku gambar milik putranya dengan goresan _lipstick_ serta pensil alis hasil karya putranya.

Hyungseob mengurut pelipisnya, tiba - tiba ia merasakan pening luar biasa , nafasnya naik turun menandakan ia sekarang sedang sangat kesal.

"Seungjae, kamu apain barang - barang mami huhuhuhu"

Bocah kecil itu hanya terdiam menatap sang ibu yang tengah menunduk seperti menahan tangis.

"Nakal banget sih kamu tuh, sana ikut papi aja gausah sama mami kalo nakal - nakal mami nggak suka" Ujar Hyungseob sengit. Tangannya terulur merapikan kosmetiknya yang tergeletak dilantai.

Seungjae menunduk sedetik kemudian ia berlari menuju kamarnya membanting pintunya sedikit keras.

Hyungseob menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, kemudian berjalan menuju sofa ruang tengah dan merebahkan dirinya disana. Sayup - sayup ia masih mendengar tangisan putranya, Hyungseob membiarkan emosinya sedikit mereda terlebih dahulu baru kemudian ia akan mengurusi putranya itu.

Sekitar lima belas menit Hyungseob berbaring dengan memejamkan matanya, kemudian ia beranjak menuju kamar putranya. Lagi - lagi Hyungseob terkejut melihat baju - baju berceceran dimana - mana.

"Kamu, ngapain sih nak ya ampun" Hyungseob mendudukkan dirinya dilantai menatap putranya yang tengah sibuk memasukkan beberapa baju dan mainannya kedalam tas ransel bergambar _iron man_ miliknya.

"Seungjae mau nyusulin papi" Ujar bocah laki - laki itu singkat.

Hyungseob mati - matian menahan tawanya, "Yaudah susulin aja papi sana, mami mau ke mall habis ini " Hyungseob berdiri hendak meninggalkan kamar putranya.

 _"_ MAAMII!" Teriak Seungjae.

Hyungseob berbalik kemudian tersenyum kearah putranya. "Iya, sayang?"

"Ikuttt" Cucit putranya membuat Hyungseob gemas.

"Katanya mau nyusulin papi?"

"Nggak mau, mau sama mami aja"

Hyungseob berjongkok kemudian mengecup putranya. "Beresin baju - bajunya, kalo semuanya udah bersih gaada mainan dimana - mana baru boleh ikut mami"

Bocah berusia tiga tahun itu dengan segera membereskan baju - bajunya yang berserakan.

.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul empat sore, Hyungseob telah selesai memandikan putranya rencananya mereka akan pergi ke mall setelah ini, sebenarnya Hyungseob malas sekali keluar karena ia sangat lelah setelah membersihkan rumah dan mengedit beberapa video baru yang hendak ia unggah, namun putranya merengek terus menerus semejak terbangun dari tidur siangya karena kelelahan merapikan kekacauan yang ia perbuat di kamar.

"Mami nanti aku mau _hot wheels_ ya mi" Ujar Seungjae ketika menunggu ibunya berganti baju.

"Sekarang Seungjae pilih, mau _hot wheels_ apa main _game,_ kalo _hot wheels_ abis beli itu kita pulang gausah ke _game center_ "

Hyungseob memang membiasakan putranya memilih salah satu yang paling diinginkan tidak selalu menuruti semua permintaannya.

" _Game_ aja deh mi, nanti minta sama papi aja _hot wheels_ nya"

Oke, anakmu memang licik Ahn Hyungseob.

Hyungseob tersenyum menatap putranya yang aktif bermain, sesekali ia memotret kegiatan putranya kemudian ia unggah ke dalam _instagram_ miliknya. Hyungseob terkadang ikut bermain bersama putranya seperti bermain bombom car atau membantu putranya jika sedang kesulitan.

Tidak terasa, dua jam lebih bocah aktif itu bermain. "Mami Seungjae, laper" Ujarnya kemudian mendongak menatap ibunya.

"Oh, yaudah ayo pulang mami capek"

Seungjae menggeleng " _No_ , mami Seungjae mau _onion rings,_ sama _burger"_

Hyungseob menghela nafas kemudian berjongkok menatap putranya. "Sama papi nggak boleh sayang nggak sehat, kita makan di rumah aja ya"

"MAMIII" Seungjae kini merengek menghentak - hentakkan kakinya.

Hyungseob memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian berdiri " Yaudah, yaudah sekali ini aja, mami nggak mau tanggung jawab kalau papi marah"

.

.

.

.

Hyungseob mermarkirkan mobilnya di garasi rumahnya, kemudian menggendong Seungjae yang tertidur memasuki rumah. Hyungseob menidukan putranya di kamarnya bersama Woojin diatas. Ia memang terbiasa tidur bersama Seungjae ketika Woojin tidak ada dirumah. Hyungseob menepuk - nepuk bokong Seungjae mencoba menenangkan anak laki - lakinya itu.

Ponselnya berdering. Hyungseob merogoh kantong celana jeansnya kemudian meliriknya dengan mata yang hampir terpejam.

Permintaan _Video Call_ dari suaminya.

Tampak Woojin yang masih memakai jas dokternya dengan wajah yang cukup lelah.

"Baru selesai seminarnya ya?" Ujar Hyungseob.

 _"Seminarnya masih besok sebenarnya, aku mau hubungin dari tadi gabisa - bisa turun dari pesawat langsung dinner dan lain - lain padet banget, maaf ya"_

Hyungseob tersenyum "Iya,gapapa capek banget kayaknya kamu tidur gih"

Woojin menggeleng kemudian melepas jas dokternya membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya dan berbaring diranjang. "Bentaran aja, oh iya ngapain aja sama musuh kamu tuh seharian" woojin terkekeh.

Begitu juga Hyungseob "Kamu tau nggak anak kamu tuh ya ampun, masa ya tadi kan barang aku dateng, nah aku buka di ruang tamu, sempat aku cobain juga terus kan tiba - tiba Jihoon telpon , karena Seungjae berisik banget kalo main, aku pindah ngobrol sama Jihoon di ruang makan, sekitar satu jam setelah aku nerima telpon aku balik keruang tamu, dan kamu tahu apa yang terjadi? Itu _make up kit_ aku kececeran ga karuan di karpet, tembok udah kaya buku gambar, muka Seungjae juga udah kaya monster aduh jengkel banget aku tuh, nakal banget heran"

Woojin tidak bisa menahan tawanya. " _Kalo abis beli gituan jauhin dari Seungjae kalau mau aman"_

"Iya, aku lupa sayang, untung aja sebagian juga ada yang dari endorse walaupun banyakan yang beli sih"

 _"Emang, abis berapa?"_

"Ngga tau berapa deh empat jutaan ada, mungkin"

Woojin lagi - lagi terkekeh " _Terus, gimana?"_

"Ya gitu,aku kesel banget besok mungkin mau manggil orang buat ngecat lagi temboknya. Eh tapi tau gak, tadi tuh lucu banget sumpah kalo kamu liat langsung, pas abis kejadian itu kan aku bilang 'sama papi aja deh Seungjae kalo nakal - nakal' terus dia ngambek nangis dikamar pake segala mau nyusulin kamu lagi baju - bajunya udah dimasukin kedalem ransel, diajarin siapa sih anak kamu tuh udah kaya abg lagi puber kelakuannya heran"

Woojin tertawa terbahak-bahak " _Jadi kangen sama jagoan aku, udah tidur dia ya?"_

Hyungseob memutar kameranya kearah putranya yang terlelap tidur dengam bibir sedikit terbuka "Persis kamu tuh" Ujar Hyungseob sembari mengelus surai kehitaman Seungjae.

 _"Ya namanya juga anak aku ya persis aku lah"_

"Iya deh iya papinya Seungjae, udah dulu ya aku capek banget seharian gadapet istirahat"

 _"Yaudah, selamat malam istri cantikku, maminya Seunjae, I love you"_

"Alay banget sih! _Love you too,_ jangan lupa makan"

Woojin tersenyum sedetik kemudian sambungan terputus. Hyungseob meletakkan poselnya di nakas menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti putranya dan dirinya. Hyungseob mengatupkan kedia tanganya memejamkan matanya mulai memanjatkan do'a.

.

.

.

.

 _Tuhan terimakasih aku sangat bahagia hari ini, kedepannya semoga aku bisa mejadi ibu yang lebih baik untuk putraku. :)_

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Akhirnya Update!**

 **Aku ngetik ini sehari setelah series pertama di post dan sempet aku geletakin gitu aja karena nggak ada ide. Dan kemudian ide muncul lagi pas liat di instagram katanya empat member wanna one jadi guest di return of superman.**

 **Sumpah aku exited banget aku berharap semoga salah satu dari empat diantaranya adalah park woojin dan bayi yang diasuh adalah ko seungjae walupun kemunginanya kecil ya wkwkwk tapi aku berharap banget sumpah.**

 **Kenapa aku pilih ko seungjae jadi anaknya Jinseob? karena ni bocah tuh gemesin banget ya ampun tingkahnya udah kek dewasa banget padahal masih piyik yaelah.**

 **Untuk series selanjutnya siapa coba tebak? udah aku Kasih clue diatas ya!**

 **Terimakasih untuk semua yang review, follow fav**

 **With Love,**

Hara22


	3. Chapter 3

**Parenting Series (Produce 101)**

 **'Dad's hard time'**

 **'**

'

.

.

.

Cast :

Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon (Winkdeep)

Rated :

T

Genre :

Fluff, Romance

Warning!

Maaf bila ada kesalahan penulisan atau semacamnya, atau pairing tidak sesuai dengan yang kalian suka

AU, GS, Typos!

.

.

.

.

Bae Jinyoung, _Author_ (26)

Park Jihoon, _Fashion Designer_ (27)

Return of Superman Lee Daeul as Bae Daeul (3)

.

.

.

.

Jihoon mengerjapkan matanya ketika ia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya di ketok pelan, Jihoon duduk tepi ranjang, menguncir rambutnya asal kemudian berjalan keluar kamar dan mendapati puteranya berdiri sambil membawa boneka kesayangannya.

"Eh, ada jagoan mama, udah tadi bangunnya iya?" bocah kecil hanya menggangguk, Jihoon menggedongnya kemudian membawanya menuju kamar mandi. Dengan telaten Jihoon mengusap wajah anaknya dengan air kemudian menyikat giginya berbarengan dengan putranya.

"Eh, itu busanya jangan ditelen nak yaampun" Jihoon yang tengah usai menyikat giginya membantu putranya menyikat giginya.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya di kamar mandi Jihoon menuntun, anak laki - lakinya duduk di sofa ruang tengah. "Mama kekamar dulu, Daeul disini aja ya nonton pororo"

Daeul hanya mengangguk, Jihoon tersenyum puteranya ini memang persis seperti suaminya, tenang dan pendiam, tipikal anak yang menurut dan dewasa bahkan diusianya yang baru menginjak tiga tahun.

Jihoon mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja rias, ia melirik suaminya yang masih terlelap. Kemudian menghadapkan wajahnya kembali kearah cermin di depannya.

"Pelembab kemana sih, perasaan kemarin disini" Gumamnya, tanganya sibuk mencari pelembab diatas meja hingga ia membuka laci, Jihoon mengernyit melihat tumpukan pembalut yang masih tertata rapi disana, matanya beralih menatap kalender yang terdapat di meja nakas, "Udah dua bulan ya? nggak biasanya telat gini" gumamnya lagi, Jihoon kembali menatap kearah cermin menyibak poninya, namun matanya tak sengaja melihat butiran pil berwarna putih di meja riasnya.

"YA TUHAN, BEGO BANGET BISA LUPA MINUM!" Teriaknya, ia reflek menutup mulutnya ketika mendengar lenguhan suaminya, ia berjalan kearah ruang tengah agar tidak mengganggu sang suami yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"Mudah - mudahan jangan ya ampun" Jihoon berjalan mondar-mandir sembari memijat pelipisnya, ia berjalan menuju ruang makan tidak lupa mebawa ponselnya yang ia letakkan di meja yang terletak di depan televisi.

"Hallo, Hyungseob?"

 _"Hallo, iya ada apa Jihoon?"_

Jihoon menggigit bibirnya kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan "Gue bingung sumpah, ya semoga aja nggak beneran gitu "

 _"Bingung kenapa?_

 _"_ Jadi, gue baru sadar kalo gue udah nggak mens dua bulanan lebih kayaknya, awalnya gue biasa aja sih, terus ternyata gue lupa juga minum pil, ya Tuhan dan lo tentu tau kan kegelisahan yang gue rasain sekarang apa?"

 _"Lo, telat? lagi isi? bener gak nih?"_

Jihoon memejamkan matanya kemudian mengacak rambutnya pelan. "Lo, jangan ngomong gitu dulu sumpah gue bingung banget ini"

 _"Ya kenapa mesti bingung lo udah punya suami, kalo positif ya bagus dong, gimana sih!"_

"Masalahnya gue tuh masih belum siap buat punya anak lagi, yaampun Daeul masih umur segitu gue pingin fokus dulu ngurusin dia"

 _"Hoon, nih ya, gue kan udah bilang dari dulu sama lo, jangan minum pil, karena lo orangnya pelupa parah nah sekarang bener kan kejadian!"_

 _"_ Heungg, Seob gue takut tau kalo pake spiral padahal gue tuh selalu inget minum tahu pantesan ada yang aneh gitu kaya kelupaan sesuatu, terlalu banyak yang gue urusin sih belakangan ini jadi kelupaan"

 _"Ya ampun, gimana sih ya semoga cuma telat aja gitu bulanan lo, pake pengaman nggak, pake sistem kalender nggak?"_

Jihoon hanya bisa menggeleng lemah "Enggak gitu - gituan gue, ya karena gue udah minum pil kan jadi gue biasa aja"

 _"TELEDOR BANGET SIH PARAH !"_

Jihoon menjauhkan ponselnya yang menempel ditelinganya ia meringis mendengar teriakan sahabatnya itu, "Gue pusing banget ya ampun"

Jihoon mendengar Hyungseob menghela nafas " _Jihoon sayang lo nikah udah berapa tahun sih ginian aja bisa lupa? ya semoga aja itu cuma perasangka lo aja kalo lo hamil, bisa aja emang dateng Bulan lo telat. Beli tespack atau periksa ke obgyn aja sih biar akurat"_

"Nggak mau, gue takut kalo beneran gimana? "Cicit Jihoon

 _"Park Jihoon dengerin gue, kalo emang beneran lo hamil lo harusnya bersyukur banget udah dititipin anugerah lagi sama Tuhan banyak diluaran sana yang pingin punya anak tapi susah banget minta ampun lo harusnya sujud syukur kalo perlu tau nggak!"_

Jihoon tersenyum, perkataan Hyungseob ada benarnya juga ia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan mencoba mengusir pikirkan - pikirkan negatif yang hinggap di kepalanya. "Iya, lo ada benernya juga sih mungkin gue cuma terlalu takut aja, nanti gue coba periksa, lo doain yang terbaik aja buat gue"

 _"Iya, iya ya ampun kirain ada apa tau nggak nelpon pagi - pagi, semoga isi lagi ya mama Jihoon hahahaha"_

"Jangan gitu gue malu tau!"

" _Ihh, ya ampun ngapain malu anak sendiri juga bukan anak orang, eh tapi jangan - jangan bapaknya bukan si Jinyoung lagi, makanya lo panik hahahaha"_

"Hush! enak aja kalo ngomong, emang gue apaan!"

 _"Hahaha semoga isi beneran deh sumpah gue ikut seneng juga tau"_

"Doain aja yang terbaik, eh gue lagi pengen ganti warna rambut, pingin silver tapi nanti gue di botakin laki gue, bagusan warna apa ya lo nggak bosen gitu ama warna rambut lo?"

" _Hahaha, gue juga bosen sih sama rambut gue, kemarin gue nujukin warna rambut kayak pink soft gitu sama suami gue, dan dia bilang kalo gue warnain rambut kek gitu mending cari suami lain aja, sumpah ya jahat banget gitu ngomongnya kadang, nanti dipikirin lagi deh gue lagi bingung juga mau warna apa"_

"Yaudah kalo gitu, eh suami gue udah bangun ternyata"

" _Ya ampun jam segini baru bangun laki lo? enak banget ya idupnya bangun siang aja duit mah udah ngalir aja gitu ke rekening, laki gue coba? masih pagi udah berangkat aja padahal gue kadang masih kangen"_

"Hahaha, dia kan soalnya tidurnya malem banget kadang sampe pagi di depan laptop, gue biarin aja. Udah dulu ya maaf ganggu pagi - pagi"

 _"Iya, iya gapapa kali kalo beneran positif, jaga kesehatan ga usah sok sibuk kasian anak lo, serahin aja urusan boutique sama asisten lo"_

"Iya, iya bu dokter, bye"

" _bye!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jihoon berjalan menuju keruang tengah dimana suaminya duduk di sebelah puteranya dengan mata sedikit terpejam, Jihoon berdiri di dekat suaminya, mengelus surai legam pria itu pelan. "Kamu sekarang lagi _free?''_

Jinyoung mengagguk kemudian mengelus lembut surai puteranya. "Aku sebenarnya ada _meeting_ sama editor tapi kayaknya diundur besok, mau ngelanjutin nulis tapi lagi nggak ada _mood_ jadi aku _free_ hari ini, kamu gimana?"

"Aku lagi _free_ sih, males ke _boutique_ juga"

Jinyoung mengagguk kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur diikuti oleh Jihoon di belakangnya. Jinyong mengambil mug kemudian mengambil air hangat di dispenser "Bae, anterin aku ke dokter kandungan ya abis ini"

Perkataan Jihoon membuat Jinyoung sukses tersedak air putih yang diminumnya, _"uhuk! -_ kamu lagi isi sayang? ngapain ke dokter kandungan? udah dari kapan kamu hamil kenapa baru bilang sekarang?"

Jihoon menggeleng kemudian menyelipkan helaian rambutnya yang jatuh ke belakang telinga "Tanyanya satu - satu dong kamu nih! aku nggak tau aku lagi isi atau nggak, tapi aku telat emang dan aku cuma mau mastiin ini bener atau nggak gitu, bae"

Jinyoung tersenyum sumringah. "Kalo gitu ayo berangkat sekarang!"

Jihoon mendengus "Nggak sekarang juga kali bae, kamu mandi dulu terus kita sarapan bareng, terus aku mandiin Daeul abis itu baru kita berangkat"

"Oh iya ya, semoga aku denger kabar bahagia hari ini" Jinyoung memajukan tubuhnya kemudian meraih bibir Jihoon melumatnya perlahan.

.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon membuka pintu belakang mobil dan mendudukan putranya di kursi khusus bayi, bocah tiga tahun itu sibuk memainkan squishy ditangannya, Jihoon mengecup pipi Daeul sekilas kemudian duduk di kursi samping kemudi bersama suaminya.

"Daeul dititipin ke mama aja atau gimana gitu ya, bae?" Ujar Jihoon ketika mobil yang di kendarai mereka bertiga melaju perlahan.

Jinyoung menoleh sekilas kemudian kembali menatap kearah jalanan "Gausah deh takut ngerepotin mama, mungkin abis ini Daeul tidur soalnya abis minum susu, lagian periksanya cuma bentar jadi biar dia ikut aja"

Jihoon hanya mengangguk kemudian menoleh ke jok belakang mobil, tersenyum melihat putranya yang masih setia memainkan squishy ditangannya.

"Bae, coba deh kamu ubah warna rambut kamu, _dark_ cokelat bagus deh kayaknya" Ujar Jihoon tiba - tiba.

Jinyoung mengacak rambutnya pelan melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca spion atas. "Aku nggak suka di warnain sayang, beneran deh nggak kuat _bleach_ nya aku"

Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya "Cemen banget sih, nggak kayak Woojin udah ganti - ganti warna rambut"

Jinyoung terkekeh geli "Itu kan karena Hyungseob yang ngidam waktu hamil Seungjae, kalo nggak gitu ya mana mau Woojin ngewarnain rambutnya."

"Kalo gitu semoga aja aku ngidamnya kayak Hyungseob, kalo beneran positif nanti"

"Aku bakal botakin rambut kalo gitu abis ini"

Jihoon terbahak kemudian memukul lengan Jinyoung "Kok gitu sih! takut banget dasar"

Jinyoung hanya tersenyum kemudian mengelus pipi istrinya.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di dokter kandungan, Jinyoung turun dan kemudian menggedong putrenya ya tertidur di jok belakang mobil, tangan kanannya menggendong Daeul dengan hati - hati sedangkan tangan kirinya membawa mainan Daeul takut - takut bocah kecil itu terbangun dan mencari mainannya nanti.

"Ya ampun kebo banget sih deket doang bisa tidur ini anak" Ujar Jihoon ketika melihat putranya tertidur pulas di gendongan suaminya.

"Dia kan abis minum susu tadi, biarin deh daripada rewel" Jawab Jinyoung.

Kemudian pasutri itu berjalan memasuki klinik bersama. Jihon duduk di kursi antrian bersama ibu - ibu hamil yang hendak memeriksakan kandungannya sedangkan Jinyoung hanya berdiri karena sama sekali tidak ada kursi yang tersisa disana.

Jinyoung mengoyangkan tubuhnya sesekali, menenangkan putranya yang tertidur di gendongannya.

"Capek ya? pulang aja deh besok aja periksanya, aku beli tespack aja udah cukup kok" Jihoon mendongak menatap suaminya.

"Jangan, sekarang aja udah sampe sini masa mau pulang, diperiksa tuh biar lebih akurat sayang hasilnya, kalo pake _tespack_ kadang suka ngaco hasilnya, aku nggak capek kok, kamu capek? aku telpon dokter Taeyeon ya biar nggak usah antri"

"Gausah, kasian ibu - ibu yang juga nunggu dari tadi aku nggak capek kok"

.

.

.

.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama dan menjalani serangkaian pemeriksaan Jihoon dan Jinyoung duduk di hadapan dokter cantik ber _name tag_ Kim Taeyeon itu dengan perasaan gugup luar biasa.

"Jihoon, Jinyoung selamat" Ucap dokter cantik itu kemudian menyunggingkan senyum dibibirnya.

"Hah?" Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari bibir Jihoon ketika mendengar perkataan Taeyeon.

"Kamu positif Jihoon, usianya baru empat minggu dia sepertinya bayi yang nggak merepotkan karena kamu nggak mengalami _morning sickness_ diawal kehamilan kali ini"

Jihoon reflek mengusap perutnya yang masih rata, sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman. Perasaan takut yang sempat menghantuinya tadi pagi terganti dengan perasaan bahagia luar biasa seakan melupakan perkataan yang ia lontarkan pada Hyungseob bahwa ia masih belum siap memiliki bayi lagi. Ia senang tentu saja , meskipun kehamilan kali ini diluar dugaannya.

Sementara Jinyoung yang sedari tadi mendengar penuturan dokter dihadapannya ini hanya bisa menarik sudut bibirnya lebar, ia kemudian mengecup pipi Jihoon dihadapan dokter yang juga merupakan kakak tingkat nya dan jihoon sewaktu SMA itu.

"Makasih aku seneng banget!" Ujar Jinyoung setelahnya.

Jihoon hanya tersenyum dan sedikit menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. "Gausah cium - cium malu tau!" cicit nya pelan. namun hanya dibalas dengan senyuman tipis oleh sang suami.

Taeyeon ikut tersenyum melihat pasutri di depannya ini tampak bahagia "Kakak kasih kamu vitamin aja, usahain jangan terlalu capek, kalo ada keluhan atau apa gitu kamu bisa dateng atau telfon kakak aja ya, ngapain pake antri segala sih tadi bisa janjian aja kan kita udah kenal lama"

"Gapapa kok kak, aku udah biasa antri kan, makasih kak aku pulang dulu ya, sampe ketemu"

"Iya, sama - sama, selamat ya!"

Jihoon menjabat tangan dokter cantik itu kemudian memeluknya erat. Jinyoung hanya tersenyum lalu berjalan beriringan bersama istrinya keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

.

.

Memasuki bulan ke dua kehamilan istrinya, Jinyoung mengalami masa - masa yang cukup berat, ia akan terbangun di pagi hari memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya hingga tubuhnya lemas. Memang benar, Jihoon tidak mengalami _morning sickness_ di kehamilannya kali ini karena Jinyoung yang ternyata mengalaminya. Dokter Taeyeon mengatakan Jinyoung mengalami _Sindrom cauvade_ atau dianggap sebagai bentuk rasa simpatik tehadap kehamilan istrinya, entahlah Jinyoung juga tidak mengerti.

Pria bermarga Bae itu hanya terduduk lemas dilantai kamar mandi, ia tidak berani membangunkan istrinya yang sedang terlelap karena wanita cantik itu juga tidur cukup larut tadi malam. Jinyoung berusaha berdiri kemudian membasuh wajahnya dan menyikat giginya, ia keluar dari kamar mandi begitu selesai dengan rutinitas paginya.

"Muntah lagi ya, bae?" Jinyoung menatap istrinya yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjang tengah menggulung asal rambut panjangnya. Jinyoung mengangguk. Ia duduk di samping istrinya dan memeluknya, meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Jihoon, sesekali mengecup ceruk leher sang istri.

Jihoon hanya diam. Ia mengusap punggung Jinyoung perlahan, "Perlu obat anti mual nggak?"

Jinyoung hanya menggeleng lemah, ia tidak terlalu suka minum obat, bahkan dalam keadaan sakit sekalipun ia akan memilih tidur atau banyak minum air putih, kecuali jika sudah sangat parah baru ia akan minum obat. Jinyoung melepaskan pelukan istrinya kemudian menatapnya cukup lama dan mendaratkan ciuman lembut di bibir wanita itu.

"Tuh kan udah gak mual lagi" Seru Jinyoung disertai cengiran di bibirnya.

"Akal - akalan aja emang!" Sungut Jihoon sembari menepuk pundak suaminya.

"Nggak sayang, sumpah! aku juga nggak ngerti pas nyium kamu pasti mualnya langsung ilang beneran, kalo akal - akalan ngapain aku pake muntah sampe lemes"

Jihoon hanya tersenyum kemudian beranjak dari ranjang "Hari ini jadwal Daeul ke _playgroup,_ dia mungkin sama pengasuhnya, aku males nungguin dia, kamu hari ini _free_ apa gimana?"

"Aku _free,_ lagi males nulis " Ujar Jinyoung. ia masih berbaring malas - malasan di ranjang.

"Males mulu nulis, mau dikasih makan apa aku sama Daeul kalo buku kamu nggak terbit - terbit niat nggak sih jadi penulis tuh!" Omel Jihoon dengan nada bercanda.

Jinyoung hanya terkekeh geli "Kemarin malem nangis - nangis katanya jangan nulus mulu bae aku nggak di perhatiin, sekarang ngomongnya gitu, jahat bener ya punya istri perasaan"

Jihoon hanya memutar bola matanya malas "Yaudah cari aja istri lain kalo aku jahat!" kemudian meninggalkan Jinyoung yang masih tertawa di kamar.

Jihoon tersenyum begitu melihat Hana, pengasuh putranya tengah berdiri di dapur dengan segelas air putih ditangannya. Hana, tolong kamu bangunin Daeul , soalnya dia sekolah sekarang, mandiin dia pake air hangat ya, lagi agak flu Daeul kayaknya." Ujarnya kemudian membuka lemari atas tempat penyimpanan susu khusus ibu hamil miliknya.

Sosok bernama Hana itu hanya tersenyum kemudian mengagguk. "Baik, bu" Jawabnya.

Sebelumnya hanya ada dua asisten rumah tangga dirumah, bagian bersih - bersih dan memasak yang akan datang sekitar pukul sembilan pagi dan pulang ketika menjelang malam, tapi semenjak hamil Jihoon memutuskan untuk merekrut _baby sitter_ dan sopir itu semua atas saran suaminya, katanya agar ia tidak kelelahan mengurus Daeul dan menyetir sendiri ketika berpergian memang terlalu bahaya untuknya, Jihoon sih tidak masalah selama uang bulanannya tidak berkurang dia setuju - setuju saja.

Jihoon melangkah menuju ruang tengah dengan segelas susu rasa strawberry ditangannya, ia duduk di sofa kemudian menyilangkan kakinya, ia mengambil sebuah buku dan spidol dengan berbagai warna dan mulai menggoreskannya perlahan hingga membentuk sebuah pola.

"Ngapain?"

Jihoon mendongak menatap suaminya, rambutnya tampak sedikit basah dengan handuk kecil yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Lagi nyoba _design_ aja, mumpung mood aku lagi bagus" Jawab Jihoon sekenanya.

Jinyoung duduk disebelah istrinya "Sayangku mana?" Ujar Jinyoung kemudian.

Jihoon menghentikan gambarannya."Ini disebelah kamu, emang bukan sayang nya kamu?"

Jinyoung terkekeh kemudian memajukan wajahnya mengecup pipi Jihoon gemas "Sayangku nomer dua mana?"

"Sama Hana, mungkin lagi dimandiin soalnya dia kan sekolah hari ini"

Jinyoung hanya mengangguk tak lama kemudian ia mendengar tangisan dari kamar anaknya.

"HUAAA PAPAAA!"

Jinyoung bangkit dari duduknya kemudian sedikit berlari kearah kamar putranya diikuti oleh Jihoon di belakangnya.

"Kenapa?!" Seru Jinyoung ketika tiba di kamar putranya, tampak bocah kecil itu menangis histeris di gendongan pengasuhnya.

"Ta- tadi Daeul kebentur kasur kepalanya, saya lagi nggak terlalu merhatiin karena lagi rapihin bedak sama baju - baju kotornya pak" Ujar wanita bernama Hana itu taku - takut suaranya sedikit bergetar dan kepalanya tertunduk tidak berani menatap Jinyoung dan Jihoon

Jihoon melangkah sedikit cepat kemudian meraih putranya di gendongan Hana, Jinyoung yang melihat hal itu sedikit terkejut begitupula dengan Hana.

"Kalo nggak bisa ngurus anak saya ya bilang, percuma saya gaji kamu tapi kamu malah nyakitin anak saya" Ujar Jihoon dengan suara rendah dan tatapan tajamnya, kemudian keluar dari kamar Daeul berusaha menenangkan bocah laki - laki itu diruang tengah.

"Sa–saya minta maaf, saya nggak bermaksud—"

"Iya, saya tahu kamu nggak mungkin sengaja nyakitin Daeul, lain kali lebih hati - hati lagi, saya minta maaf mungkin ucapan Jihoon nyinggung kamu, dia lagi hamil jadi emosinya naik turun, sekarang tolong kamu telponin gurunya Daeul bilang dia nggak bisa masuk hari ini karena sakit, Oh iya. hari ini biar saya aja yang urus Daeul, kamu pulang aja nggak papa, balik lagi besok tunggu emosi Jihoon agak reda dulu baru kamu bisa urus Daeul lagi, nggak usah diambil hati omongan istri saya paling besok juga dia lupa"

"Baik ,sekali lagi saya minta maaf pak, tolong sampein permintaan maaf saya sama ibu"

Jinyoung hanya mengangguk setelah itu Jinyoung keluar dari kamar putranya. Jinyoung menghampiri Jihoon yang duduk di sofa ruang tengah, tangannya dengan telaten mengoleskan salep pada dahi Daeul yang duduk di pangkuannya.

"Benjol nggak?" Jinyoung berjongkok di dekat istrinya.

Jihoon menggeleng "Cuma merah doang untungnya" Jihoon kemudian menutup salepnya meletakannya pada kotak obat di meja.

Jinyoung menggendong putranya meletakkan kepala bocah kecil itu di pundaknya, tubuhnya sedikit ia goyangkan untuk menenangkan isakan bocah tiga tahun itu "Anak papa kan jagoan jadi nggak bakalan nangis dong, anak papa hebat ya, ya nggak?" Jinyoung memundurkan sedikit wajahnya melihat putranya yang berada di pundaknya.

Bocah kecil itu hanya diam matanya perlahan - lahan akan tertutup, mungkin karena terlalu banyak menangis membuatnya merasa lelah dan kemudian mengantuk.

Jinyoung hanya tersenyum kemudian menyesap aroma shampoo yang menguar dari surai legam milik putranya.

.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, Jinyoung masih duduk di meja makan dengan laptop di hadapannya dan secangkir kopi beserta beberapa kertas berserakan dimeja. Seharian ini ia sibuk menenangkan istrinya yang tiba - tiba saja manja luar biasa, sehingga ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengetikkam sesuatu di laptopnya, karena wanita itu akan langsung mengomelinya habis - habisan jika dia melakukannya. Belum lagi Daeul yang juga ikut - ikutan rewel, seolah cemburu ketika ayahnya lebih memperhatikan sang ibu.

Jinyoung membenarkan letak kacamatanya kemudian menyesap kopinya, ruang itu sangat hening karena memang istrinya dan putranya sudah tidur membuat Jinyoung lebih tenang melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sudah terbengkalai beberapa hari.

Jiyoung mengernyit begitu mendengar tangisan dari arah kamar putranya. "Ya Tuhan" ujarnya pelan, kemudian ia beranjak dari kursinya, berjalan menuju kamar putanya.

Jinyoung menyalakan lampu kamar putranya, ia sedikit terkejut begitu melihat putranya menangis dengan peluh yang bercucuran, Jinyoung menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahi putranya, bocah kecil itu ternyata demam, Jinyoung sudah menduganya begitu melihat tingkah Daeul yang sangat rewel dari tadi siang. Kemudian Jinyoung menggendong Daeul yang masih menagis itu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Cup.. cup sakit ya nak, nggak bisa nafas ya? diem ya jangan nangis, Daeul kan anak pinter, nanti kalo Daeul nangis terus, mama sama adek jadi nggak bisa bobo" Ujar Jin young pelan, ia memang memberitahukan pada Daeul tentang sang adik yang berada di perut ibunya, seperti saat ini. Ia kemudian mencari obat turun panas dan obat flu putranya di kotak obat, Jinyoung menggoyang - goyangkan tubuhnya menenangkan putranya.

Beruntung Daeul adalah anak yang cukup mudah ditenangkan ia langsung diam ketika Jinyoung memeletakkan kepala bocah kecil itu di pundaknya. Jinyoung mendudukan Daeul di meja konter dapur bocah kecil itu hanya memerhatikan ayahnya yang masih menuangkan obat sirup untuknya.

"Aaaa.. pinter nya anak papa" Bocah kecil itu meringis merasakan rasa obatnya, membuat Jinyoung tersenyum gemas. Ia kemudian menyodorkan air putih, pada putranya

Jinyoung menempelkan plaster penurun demam di dahi putranya, kemudian menggendong bocah itu ke kamar tidurnya. Jinyoung hendak membaringkan Daeul di ranjangnya, namun bocah itu merengek lagi.

"Nggak mau bobo, heum?" Ujar Jinyoung lembut

Jinyoung merasakan gelengan di pundaknya, kemudian ia duduk di tepi ranjang putranya namun lagi - lagi bocah kecil itu merengek, membuat Jinyoung menghela nafasnya.

Jinyoung berdiri lagi, menggoyangkan tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri, bibirnya sedikit bersenandung menyanyi lagu _lullaby_ agar putranya cepat tertidur.

.

.

.

.

Jinyoung merebahkan tubuh putranya di ranjang, menepuk - nepuk bokongnya dengan perlahan kemudian menyelimuti tubuh kecil bocah itu.

"Cepet sembuh jagoan papa" Kemudian ia mengecup bibir darah dagingnya itu.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Akhirnya selesai! sumpah ini susah banget di bikinnya, karena idenya buntu banget jadi maaf kalo garing atau gasesuai expect kalian :(((**

 **Disini karakternya Daeul itu anak yang tenang kayak baejin jadi dia nggak terlalu aku kasi dialog kaya Seunjae**

 **Satu hal yang perlu kalian tahu bahwa dari awal aku nulis seriers ini hanya berdasarkan cerita dari beberapa kerabat aku gimana susahnya ngurus anak dan juga modal dari google jadi maaf kalo ada kesalahan didalamnya :)**

 **Chapter depan aku bakalan bikin dongpaca jadi tungguin aja ya :)**

 **Terimakasih, yang sudah Setia menunggu, review, follow dan fav :***

 **See you on next chapter! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Parenting Series (Produce 101)**

 **'Happy, Lovely, Family'**

 **'**

 **.**

.

.

Cast :

Kim Donghyun x Im Yongmin

(Dongpaca)

Rated :

T

Genre :

Fluff, Romance

Warning!

Maaf bila ada kesalahan penulisan atau semacamnya, atau pairing tidak sesuai dengan yang kalian suka

AU, GS, Typos!

.

.

.

.

Kim Donghyun, _Pilot (38)_

Im Yongmin, _Housewife (40)_

Produce 101 Kim Dongbin (16)

SM Rookies Girl Kim Lami (14)

The Return of Superman Kim Rohui (4)

.

.

.

.

Yongmin sangat bersyukur karena ia dikaruniai banyak anak membuatnya tidak merasa kesepian ketika di tinggal suaminya pergi bekerja, namun ada kalanya juga ia merasa frustasi dengan tingkah ketiga anaknya, mengurus tiga orang dengan usia dan watak yang berbeda satu sama lain tentu bukan perkara mudah.

Yongmin tengah berkutat di dapur, membuat _sandwich_ untuk sarapan anak - anaknya. Tiba - tiba terdengar teriakan dari arah lantai dua.

"MBAK, KAOS OLAHRAGA AKU DIMANA!" Teriak Dongbin anak tertua keluarga Kim itu dari arah lantai dua kamarnya.

"TURUN JANGAN TERIAK - TERIAK NGGAK SOPAN KAK!" Teriak Youngmin.

Tak lama kemudian Dongbin turun dengan hanya mengenakan handuk yang terlilit di pinggangnya.

"Ma, mbak dimana?" Tanya Dongbin begitu turun dari lantai dua.

Youngmin yang tengah berkutat di dapur menoleh kearah putranya. "Astaga pakek bajunya kak, ya ampun!" Seru Youngmin

"Ma, baju olahraga aku nggak ada makanya aku turun cuma pake handuk doang" Jawab Dongbin enteng.

"Yaudah, coba cari di tempat setrika baju sana mungkin disitu"

Dongbin kemudian menuju ke ruangan khusus untuk menyetrika baju.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu anak tengah atau anak ke dua keluarga Kim, Kim Lami. Tengah berkutat dengan rambut panjangnya dengan dibantu oleh satu - satunya asisten rumah tangga keluarga yang kerap mereka panggil dengan sebutan 'mbak' itu.

"Mbak tolong catokin yang sebelah kanan dulu, aku mau ngoles krim, pelan - pelan mbak jangan terlalu lama nekennya biar rambut aku nggak rusak" Tutur gadis cantik itu kemudian hanya di jawab anggukan oleh asisten rumah tangganya.

"Mbak yang ujungnya jangan sampe melengkung ya aku nggak suka" Ucap Lami lagi.

"Iya"

Setelah berkutat cukup lama dengan rambutnya Lami akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya diikuti oleh asisten rumah tangganya di belakangnya.

" _Morning._ Mama cantik" Ucap Lami kemudian mencium pipi sang ibu.

" _Morning,_ rambut kamu di catok ya kak?" Tanya Yongmin.

"Iya, ma soalnya kemarin itu rambut aku agak keriting gitu kebanyakan diiket ujungnya melengkung aku gak suka" Sahut Lami sembari memakan _sandwich_ nya.

"Mama kan udah bilang jangan diapa - apain rambut kamu bisa rusak, nggak nurut banget sih!"

"Mama aku udah pake vitamin lagian juga nggak sering ma"

"Yaudah terserah kakak aja mama capek" Yongmin duduk di depan putri cantiknya itu sembari memakan sandwich nya.

"KAKAK TURUN SARAPAN KAK!" Youngmin berteriak lagi karena putra sulungnya itu tak kunjung turun untuk sarapan sejak tadi.

"IYA SEBENTAR MA!" Sahut Dongbin.

"Kak Dongbin tuh kebiasaan banget, ngapain sih lama - lama di kamar tuh heran aku kadang ma" Ujar Lami dengan mulutnya yang masih penuh dengan makanan.

"Nggak tau juga mama, males ke kamarnya kakak berantakan banget haduh heran , betah banget tidur kamarnya kotor kek gitu" Jawab Yongmin.

Sementara Lami hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar penuturan sang ibu.

.

.

.

.

Dongbin turun dari kamarnya, melankahkan kakinya mendekati sang ibu yang tengah tertawa kecil bersama adiknya. Dongbin mencium pipi Youngmin, kemudian mengacak rambut Lami pelan yang di respon dengan gerutuan gadis cantik itu.

"Kebiasaan banget sih kak!" Gerutu Lami sembari merapikan rambutnya.

Dongbin hanya menjulurkan lidahnya, kemudian duduk di samping Lami dan mulai memakan sandwich nya.

"Adek tumben belum bangun ma, biasanya jam segini kan udah lari - larian?" Ujar Dongbin.

"Tadi pagi bangun sekitar jam 4 atau jam 5 gitu mama nggak liat jam, minta pipis abis itu bobo lagi, nggak tau kenapa sekarang kuat banget tidurnya" Jawab Yongmin.

"Kayak kak Dongbin banget astaga si Rohui, ya ampun" Pekik Lami heboh

"Kapan ya kakak nggak ngebo perasaan?" Sangkal Dongbin.

Lami tertawa mengejek "Nggak ngebo ya? tidur satu harian penuh pulang dari _camping_ kayak orang mati tuh apa kalo nggak ngebo namanya hah! "

"Iya kan itu lagi capek banget badannya"

"Alah alesan doang!"

Youngmin hanya menghembuskan nafasnya, "Mau sampe kapan debatnya? nggak berangkat? udah jam setengah delapan, pak Nam udah manesin mobilnya dari tadi lo kakak - kakak" Ujar Youngmin kemudian.

Lami terperanjat, kemudian berdiri dari duduknya "GARA - GARA KAK DONGBIN NIH!" Teriak Lami bibirnya tak henti - hentinya mengomel ketika melangkah menuju teras sembari membawa sepatunya.

"KOK JADI GUE DI SALAHIN LO YANG NGOMEL MULU ANJIR NGGAK PAHAM GUE AMA CEWEK!"

"MAMA KAK DONGBIN KASAR!"

"NGGAK MAAA CEPU BANGET LO MONYET!"

"MAMAA!"

Youngmin hanya mengurut pelipisnya mendengar teriakan kedua anaknya yang saling bersahutan "BERANGKAT JANGAN TERIAK - TERIAKAN, KAKAK MAMA BUANG PSP KAKAK KALO NGOMONG KASAR LAGI KE ADEK YA KAK!"

Sontak Dongbin langsung terdiam begitu juga dengan Lami namun gadis cantik itu masih terkekeh sembari menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Dongbin.

"Awas aja kalo ayah pulang gue cepuin ke ayah kalo demen nonton kpop mulu nggak pernah belajar!" Ujar Dongbin kemudian berjalan menuju mobil yang terparkir di halaman rumah

Lami bangkit dari duduknya kemudian menggedong tas ranselnya "MAMA AKU BERANGKAT!"

"IYA HATI - HATI JANGAN RIBUT MULU KALIAN" Teriak Youngmin dari dalam rumah.

"Cepuin aja ke ayah orang aku juga nilainya juga tetep bagus meskipun kpopan mulu, nggak kaya kak Dongbin yang nge game mulu tiap hari pinter juga nggak" Ujar Lami, begitu masuk ke dalam mobil

"Terserah, iya in aja lo pinter juga palingan karena nyontek"

"ENAK AJA MULUTNYA KALO NGOMONG!"

"JANGAN JAMBAK RAMBUT GUE KIM LAMI WOY!"

Sementara itu pak Nam hanya tersenyum melihat pertengkaran kakak beradik itu, karena pemandangan seperti ini sudah biasa untuknya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Lami dan Dongbin berangkat sekolah biasanya Youngmin akan memasak ataupun mengurus Rohui, berhubung bocah kecil itu masih tidur jadi Youngmin memutuskan untuk membersihkan meja makan dan memasak. Youngmin memang memiliki asisten rumah tangga, namun hanya bertugas bersih - bersih rumah dan mencuci pakaian atau membatu mengasuh anak - anaknya.

Youngmin berjalan menuju kamar utama, karena ia mendengar suara bising dari televisi, mungkin anak bungsunya sudah bangun pikirnya.

Benar saja, bocah kecil itu tengah duduk dengan bersandar pada kepala ranjang, di pangkuannya terdapat _remote_ televisi, rambutnya acak - acakan, lucu sekali batin Youngmin.

"Udah bangun ya, ayo mandi dulu" Ujar Youngmin lembut, wanita cantik itu duduk di tepi ranjang sembari merapikan rambut Rohui yang sedikit berantakan.

Bocah berumur empat tahun itu hanya menggeleng pelan, pandangannya masih terfokus pada televisi di depannya.

"Ayo dong adek kan cantik, kaya _princess_ Anna ya kan?" Youngmin menggeser duduknya hingga mendekati Rohui kemudian membuka piyama bocah kecil itu.

"Angkat tangannya dulu"

Rohui berdiri kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Ciluk—" pekik Youngmin, kemudian baju Rohui terlepas bocah kecil itu meringis menatap ibunya. "—BA!" Teriaknya lantang.

"Cium dulu sini, pinter banget sih adek ya" Youngmin mencium pipi gembul Rohui sesekali memainkan pipi putih itu dengan bibirnya membuat Rohui terkikik geli.

Youngmin menggedong Rohui menuju kamar mandi, yang tak jauh dari sana.

.

.

.

.

Donghyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah, ia sempat menyapa asisten rumah tangganya yang tengah membersihkan halaman depan rumahnya. Donghyun melepas sepatu fantofelnya, meletakkan di rak khusus sepatu.

"AYAH PULANG!" Teriak Donghyun, kemudian berlari kecil menuju kamar utama.

Mendengar suara ayahnya, Rohui loncat - loncat di dalam bathup. "AYAH, ADEK LAGI MANDI!" Pekik Rohui heboh, tak ayal hal tersebut membuat air menyiprat ke baju Youngmin.

"Diem dulu dek kena air baju mama nih haduh!"

Donghyun terkekeh mendengar suara rusuh dari kamar mandi, kepala keluarga Kim itu, melonggarkan dasinya kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang sembari menunggu acara mandi pagi anaknya selesai.

"AYAH!"

Donghyun menoleh kearah kamar mandi, terlihat Rohui yang tengah tersenyum dan berlari kearahnya dan naik keatas ranjang dengan rambut masih basah handuknya terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"Kim Rohui, jangan naik ke kasur dulu, mama baru ganti seprainya sayangku cantiku, bisa nggak sih nurut sama mama sekali aja?" Youngmin menggendong Rohui, mendudukkan bocah kecil itu di kursi rias yang terletak di samping ranjang.

Donghyun lagi - lagi hanya bisa terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah istri cantiknya itu.

"Ganti bajunya dulu yah, kalo mau mandi handuknya ambil di lemari, pake air anget biar enakan badannya" Ujar Youngmin tiba - tiba, tangannya sibuk mengoles _lotion_ dan bedak bayi pada tubuh Rohui.

Donghyun hanya mengagguk samar, netranya masih terfokus pada kegiatan yang istrinya lakukan.

"Ngapain masih diem sih yah, buruan ya ampun, nggak anak nggak ayah sama aja disuruh mandi susah banget" Gerutu Youngmin.

"Iya ma, baru juga ayah dateng cium dulu kek apa kek, jutek banget sih ngomongnya" Gurau Donghyun.

Youngmin melengos. "Cium mulu mandi aja males" Sarkas Youngmin.

Donghyun terbahak, ini sisi Youngmin yang tidak di ketahui orang lain, wanita cantik itu sebenarnya adalah sosok yang cerewet dan sensitif sekali, tapi itu hanya ia tunjukkan dirumah. Diluar, Youngmin di kenal sebagai pribadi yang tenang dan tidak banyak bicara. Donghyun juga heran kenapa wanita yang dinikahinya lebih dari sepuluh tahun itu bisa mempunyai dua sisi yang bertolak belakang dalam dirinya.

"Iya, ayah mandi sekarang"

.

.

.

.

Kini Donghyun tengah berbaring di ranjang, bersama istrinya dan juga Rohui yang sedang tidur ditengah mereka. Donghyun menopangkan kepalanya ditangan tubuhnya menghadap kesamping menatap Youngmin yang tengah sibuk menepuk - nepuk bokong putrinya.

"Tumben pulang nggak ngabarin dulu tadi?" Ujar Youngmin.

" _Handphone_ aku _low_ , lagian juga lebih sering pulang tanpa ngasih kabar kan?

"Iya juga sih, kamu tidur deh mendingan, keburu Lami sama Dongbin dateng kamu nanti nggak bisa istirahat, Rohui juga udah tidur"

Donghyun menggeleng kemudian tangannya terulur merapikan rambut Youngmin yang sedikit menutupi wajahnya, Youngmin tersenyum.

"Gimana anak - anak?" Donghyun meletakkan kepalanya pada bantal tubuhnya masih menghadap kearah Youngmin yang kini duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Iya seperti biasa, Lami sama Dongbin ribut mulu, bahkan tadi mau berangkat juga gitu, Rohui juga nakal banget sekarang."

Donghyun tersenyum, pandangannya kini jatuh pada Rohui yang tengah tertidur, Donghyun memajukan wajahnya mengecup pipi Putri kecilnya tersebut.

"Oh iya?" Sahut Donghyun lagi.

Youngmin mengagguk. "Lami lagi suka banget 'mainin' rambutnya kadang di catok, kadang _curly, nail art_ juga, makanya dia bakalan nangis seharian kalo cat kukunya di mainin sama Rohui, salahnya sendiri juga naronya sembarangan, pokonya lami lagi suka banget hal - hal yang berhubungan sama perawatan dirinya, nilai nya juga masih stabil kaya biasanya, jadi aku nggak terlalu ngomel kalo ke Lami, cuma aku nggak suka banget Lami sering banget nyuruh - nyuruh si mbak padahal dia juga bisa ngelakuin hal itu sendiri, aku suka jengkel kadang, kalo Dongbin ya gitu - gitu aja, dikamar mulu kalo nggak main game ya tidur, sampe makan aja di suruh, nanti kalo udah maag nya kambuh lama banget sembuhnya, Rohui juga, hobinya mainan nggak di beresin, udah capek banget aku ngomel"

Donghyun tertawa kencang, kemudian menutup mulutnya ketika melihat pergerakan kecil Rohui yang terganggu oleh suara tawanya, padahal semua yang di ceritakan istrinya sama sekali tidak lucu, tapi entahlah cerita sederhana seperti ini bisa membuatnya bahagia, karena Donghyun sadar ia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk melihat tumbuh kembang ketiga anaknya.

"Ayah kok ketawa? biasaan banget, ngejekin mama ya?" Tanpa sadar wajah Youngmin memberenggut. Donghyun yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa tekekeh gemas.

"Iya iya nggak ketawa lagi deh—Donghyun mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Lami dari kecil emang gitu anaknya, mungkin karena cukup lama dia jadi orang yang selalu dimanjakan sama kita terus tiba - tiba ada Rohui jadi mungkin dia merasa posisi dia tersaingi" Lanjut Donghyun lagi.

Youngmin mengangguk. "Mungkin, aku juga ngerasa kaya gitu, tapi Lami untungnya langsung nerima Rohui waktu Rohui lahir, biasanya kan kalo orang lain agak gimana gitu kalo punya adik"

Donghyun merubah posisi tubuhnya, pandanganya kini terpaku pada langit - langit kamar.

"Eh, kok ngelamun?"

Donghyun menoleh kearah istrinya, matanya terpejam menikmati sapuan lembut Youngmin pada pipinya.

"Sayang, makasih" Donghyun meraih telapak tangan Youngmin kemudian mengecupnya lembut.

Alis Youngmin menukik "Untuk?" Ujar Youngmin kemudian.

"Semuanya, makasih udah jadi istri aku, ibu untuk anak - anak kita, rasanya aku terlalu sibuk sama pekerjaan aku, sampai lupa sekedar ngucapin terima Kasih untuk sosok hebat yang ada di hadapanku sekarang"

Youngmin terkekeh kemudian memainkan jemari Donghyun yang berada di genggamannya. "Kamu, Dongbin, Lami, Rohui kalian semua prioritas utama aku,

jadi, kamu nggak perlu berterimakasih segala"

Donghyun tersenyum lembut. "Aku cinta banget sama kamu"

"Ih, apaan sih kaya abg aja!"

"Bales dong?"

 _"Love you too,_ Dingdong"

Setelahnya, Youngmin dan Donghyun tertawa bersama siang itu.

.

.

.

.

Saatnya makan malam tiba, Youngmin tengah sibuk di dapur bersama Lami yang menggerutu terus - menerus, Dongbin sedang dikamarnya, entah apa yang di lakukan anak tertua Youngmin itu, sedangkan Donghyun di ruang tengah bermain _leggo_ bersama Rohui.

"Lagian kenapa nggak nyuruh mbak aja sih ma, aku males banget tauuu" Gerutu Lami.

"Kebiasaan kakak tuh males banget, jangan terlalu manja jadi orang nggak selamanya mama sama ayah bisa gaji asisten rumah tangga, gimana kalo ayah, mama, sama mbak nggak ada, emangnya kakak mau makan apa kalo nggak bisa masak?"

 _"please_ deh mama, sekarang tuh ada delivery kaya hidup dimana aja mama ini"

"Masak sendiri itu lebih sehat, bisa menghemat uang, lagian cewek pemales tuhbnggak baik"

"Yaudah iya."

"Tolong panggilin kak Dongbin dikamarnya, sama adek yang main bareng ayah di ruang tengah ya"

.

.

.

.

"AYAH, KAK DONGBIN, ADEK MAKANANNYA UDAH MATENG, AYO MAKAN DULU!" Teriak Lami.

Youngmin menghela nafasnya. "Kakak mama minta tolong nya panggilin yang baik bukan teriak - teriak ya kak"

Lami meringis "Hehehehe, maaf ma"

Tak lama kemudian Dongbin turun, serta Donghyun yang menggendong Rohui dari arah ruang tengah. Donghyun mendudukkan Rohui di kursi khusus milik bocah kecil itu. "Kak Lami yang masak ya kak?" Ujar Donghyun kemudian duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada disana

"IYA LAH AYAH!" Teriak Lami dengan bangganya.

"Halah palingan cuma ngeliatin doang" Ujar Dongbin dengan nada mengejek

"ENAK AJA— EHH ADEK MASUKIN LEGGO KE SUPNYA MA!" Lami yang tadinya ingin menjitak kepala Dongbin terhenti ketika melihat mainan adiknya itu tengah mengambang di dalam sayur sup yang terletak tak jauh dari kursi Rohui sedangkan bocah kecil itu entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri diatas kursinya.

Youngmin yang semula mengambil gelas di kabinet dapur sontak menoleh, begitu juga dengan Donghyun yang sedari tadi terfokus pada ponselnya. Youngmin berlari kearah meja Rohui menatap nanar sayur sup yang terdapatbsebuah leggo disana.

"Ya Tuhan, adeeekk"Ujar Youngmin lirih.

Sementara Donghyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pasrah, berjalan mendekati kursi Rohui dan menggendong bocah kecil yang tengah menunduk takut melihat ekspresi sang ibu.

"Adek, itu makanan sayang, nggak boleh taruh mainan adek disitu, lain kali jangan gitu lagi ya, ngerti?" Ujar Donghyun di akhiri kecupan lembut di pipi putri bungsunya.

Sedangkan Rohui, hanya mengagguk pelan

Youngmin tersenyum kemudian mengganti supnya, dengan sup yang baru.

"Itu bukan bak mandi dek, si adek nih ada - ada aja emang" Celetuk Dongbin tiba - tiba. Membuat Donghyun, Youngmin dan Lami seketika tertawa.

Dan dalam hati Donghyun berdoa,

.

.

.

.

" _Tuhan, aku tidak pernah meminta banyak darimu, melihat mereka semua tertawa bahagia, seperti sekarang sudah lebih dari cukup."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **FIN**

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Akhirnya kelaaaarr! maaf updatenya laaamaa dan aku juga nggak sempet ngecek jadi harap maklum banyak typo**

 **Dongpaca why family goals sekalii, kenapa aku buat karakter Youngmi cerewet banget disini, karena aku rasa emang Youngmin tuh cerewet orangnya, aku liat waktu dia ngasih advice ke Dongbin waktu di produce dan itu juga yang buat aku jadiin Dongbin anak dongpaca disini, sumpah aku kangen momen mereka :(((**

 **Kenapa aku jadiin Lami anaknya Dongpac juga karena dia lucu, cantik bangett, senyumnya agak mirip Youngmin kalo menurut aku wkwkwk, kalo Rohui karena kemarin aku lihat ada salah satu readers yang Kasih Sarah anaknya Rohui aja, dan ternyata marga mereka sama, sama Donghyun ya ampun :))**

 **at least, aku lagi kangen guanho, gimana menurut kalian tidak kalo aku bikin mereka di series selanjutnya?**

 **Terimakasih buat yang udah review, follow, fav :***

 **See you on next series!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Parenting Series (Produce 101)**

 **'Welcome to the world baby"**

 **'**

.

.

.

Cast :

Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho

(Guanho)

Rated :

T

Genre :

Fluff, Romance

Warning!

Maaf bila ada kesalahan penulisan atau semacamnya, atau pairing tidak sesuai dengan yang kalian suka

AU, GS, Typos!

.

.

.

.

 _"Kak Guanlin, aku hamil"_

 _Guanlin masih terpaku di tempatnya, menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan berusaha menetralkan degub jantungnya yang tiba - tiba berdetak kencang. Pandangannya beralih pada jalanan kota yang sedang di guyur hujan gerimis, Guanlin memalingkan kepalanya lagi, kini menatap gadis berkaca mata dengan blouse putih dan celana jeans biru tua yang menunduk dihadapannya._

 _"Lo, yakin itu anak gue?" Guanlin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi._

 _Gadis berkacamata itu mendongak, menatap Guanlin tak percaya. "Kak, dua bulan yang lalu, aku bahkan masih inget meskipun kita sama - sama mabuk, kakak bilang hubungi aku kalo terjadi sesuatu, tapi malah pertanyaan konyol itu yang aku dengar sekarang?"_

 _Guanlin terdiam. "Yoo Seonho, oke gue emang nyuruh lo buat ngehubungin gue kalau terjadi sesuatu, tapi kita udah pisah,dan lo deket sama kak Sungjae, kak Wooseok, lo deket sama banyak cowok bukan nggak mungkin—"_

 _"—, bukan nggak mungkin kalau aku tidur sama salah satu dari mereka kan?"_

 _Gadis bernama Yoo Seonho itu tersenyum tipis, senyum yang syarat akan kekecewaan. "Kamu nggak pernah berubah ya kak, selalu nggak percaya sama aku, terakhir yang buat kita pisah karena kak Guan bilang aku selingkuh sama kak Dongho, dan sekarang kakak nggak percaya lagi sama aku padahal hari itu jelas - jelas cuma kakak yang tidur disamping aku? kak Guanlin, aku memang deket sama banyak cowok, tapi hari itu aku masih ingat betul cuma kakak yang ngambil semuanya, aku yakin kakak pasti juga masih ingat, sadar nggak pertanyaan, kakak menyakiti hati aku?"_

 _Guanlin tersadar memang tidak seharusnya ia bersikap seperti ini dan meragukan Seonho, ia terlalu dibutakan oleh rasa cemburu, Guanlin menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Seonho, bukan gitu maksud gue—"_

 _"Udahlah kak, aku nggak nuntut tanggung jawab dari kakak, aku bisa urus semuanya sendiri, aku bilang semuanya ke kakak masalah ini karena aku rasa kakak juga perlu tahu, tentang apa yang terjadi setelah hari itu, lagian seperti kata kakak barusan, kita udah pisah, aku nggak berhak nuntut apapun dari kakak kan?" Seonho hendak beranjak dari tempatnya, namun Guanlin menahannya._

 _"Yoo Seonho, dengerin gue—"_

 _Seonho tetap berbalik hendak berjalan kearah pintu keluar cafe._

 _"YOO SEONHO, PLEASE!" Teriak Guanlin, hingga seluruh penghuni cafe memperhatikan keduanya. Guanlin tidak peduli._

 _Seonho kemudian berbalik menatap Guanlin kembali, menatap kakak tingkat sekaligus mantan kekasihnya itu jengah._

 _"Duduk dan denger dulu penjelasan gue, berhenti jadi orang yang keras kepala, Seonho" Ujar Guanlin pelan._

 _Seonho menurut ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Guanlin._

 _Guanlin memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan menggengam jemari Seonho yang berada diatas meja, Seonho meliriknya sejenak, ia tidak munafik. Seonho merindukan tangan ini, tangan milik seorang Lai Guanlin._

 _"Jadi berapa usianya?" Tutur Guanlin lembut._

 _Seonho bersumpah Guanlin adalah manusia paling plin plan yang pernah ia temui, beberapa menit yang lalu pria itu menyangkal perbuatannya dan meragukan Seonho, tapi sekarang ia bertanya seolah - olah pria itu adalah ayah dari bayi yang berada di kandungan nya._

 _Seonho menghembuskan nafasnya "Enam minggu, dan dokter bilang ia sehat" Jawab Seonho kemudian ia mengusap perutnya yang masih terlihat normal._

 _Guanlin memperhatikan apa yang Seonho lakukan membuat dadanya berdesir, keraguan yang menghantui dirinya seakan hilang begitu saja._

 _"Seonho, kamu tahu kenapa aku sempat mempertanyakan kehamilan kamu? itu karena aku cemburu, karena aku nggak suka lihat kamu deket - deket sama cowok lain, TUNGGU JANGAN MOTONG UCAPAN AKU DULU!"— Teriak Guanlin tanpa sadar begitu melihat gelagat Seonho yang hendak memotong pembicaraannya._

 _Guanlin menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian menatap Seonho lembut." Maaf, bentak kamu, aku tahu harusnya aku nggak bilang kayak gitu ke kamu, tapi mungkin otak aku udah di penuhin sama rasa cemburu, yang tanpa sadar ucapan aku bikin kamu tersinggung, aku sadarakan perbuatan aku Seonho, aku nggak pernah lupain itu, aku minta maaf , ijinin aku buat bertanggung jawab atas apa yang aku perbuat sama kamu, kita jalanin ini sama - sama"_

 _Seonho menunduk, "Kak.." Ucapnya parau._

 _"Iya?" Jawab Guanlin._

 _"Aku takut.." Lanjut Seonho lagi, kini bahunya bergetar hebat air matanya mengalir deras. Guanlin yang melihat hal itu lantas bangkit dari duduknya kemudian merengkuh tubuh Seonho kedalam pelukannya. Guanlin paham, Seonho pasti takut akan pandangan orang - orang terhadap dirinya, Guanlin juga sebenarnya sangat takut tapi rasa takutnya mungkin tak sebanding dengan apa yang di rasakan Seonho._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Ngelamunin apa sih, sampe aku panggilin dari tadi nggak nyaut"

Seonho tersadar ketika Guanlin duduk di sebelahnya dan mengusap pipinya lembut. "Maaf aku nggak denger tadi, kamu udah makan? gimana skripsi kamu?"

"Udah, aku udah makan, rasanya sedikit lega karena aku tinggal nunggu sidang, selangkah lagi aku wisuda, tapi aku juga khawatir sidang aku deket - deket waktu persalinan kamu, aku bingung banget sekarang" Guanlin melepas jas almamaternya, kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di paha Seonho, Seonho tersenyum. Mengusap rambut legam milik Guanlin yang ada di pahanya.

"Gausah bingung, aku nggak papa kok, masih ada mama dan yang lain, kamu tenang aja"

Guanlin meraih tangan Seonho kemudian mengecupnya lembut. "Gimana aku mau tenang istri aku mau melahirkan dan aku kemungkinan nggak bisa nemenin, rasanya aku jadi manusia paling jahat tau nggak!"

Iya, Guanlin dan Seonho memutuskan menikah sebulan setelah pertemuan mereka di cafe, keluarga awalnya marah besar pada keduanya, namun mau bagaimana lagi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Orang tua keduanya juga tak mau Seonho menjadi tertekan karena rasa amarah yang berkepanjangan, dan kan berpengaruh pada kehamilan Seonho.

Seonho terkekeh. "Ya Tuhan, aku beneran nggak apa - apa, kamu nggak jahat cuma karena nggak nemenin aku melahirkan Guan"

Guanlin bangkit dari tidurnya duduk bersila dan meletakkan kaki Seonho diatas pahanya. "Sakit nggak?" Tanya Guanlin begitu melihat kaki istrinya yang membiru dan bengkak.

Seonho mengagguk. "Sedikit" Jawab Seonho singkat.

Guanlin mengusap nya dan meberi pijatan - pijatan kecil pada kaki Seonho. "Ada sesuatu yang ganggu pikiran kamu?" Tanya Guanlin tiba - tiba.

Seonho mendongak, menatap Guanlin bingung. " Maksud kamu?"

"Aku perhatiin beberapa hari ini kamu sering ngelamun, ada masalah apa?"

Seonho menghela nafas, mengusap perutnya perlahan "Aku takut banget"

Guanlin menghentikan pijatan pada kaki Seonho kemudian beralih menatap istrinya itu, dan memilih diam menunggu Seonho melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Rasanya tuh sama pas aku tahu aku hamil dulu, rasanya gimana ya? aku juga bingung ngejelasinnya, ya bingung, takut deg degan, seneng juga"

Guanlin meraih jemari Seonho dan menggegam nya erat. "Ada aku Seonho, kamu nggak usah takut, aku bakalan selalu berdoa supaya kamu dan calon bayi kita sehat sampai saatnya nanti, udah nggak usah mikir aneh - aneh, berdoa aja semoga semuanya berjalan lancar"

Seonho mengangguk kecil dan mengusap pipi Guanlin, "Makasih udah selalu sabar ngadepin aku, maaf karena waktu awal - awal kehamilan dan pernikahan kita aku bersikap dingin sama kamu"

"Makasih juga buat kepercayaan dan ketulusan kamu buat aku, kita mengawali ini semua memang kurang baik, tapi aku harap kedepannya kita bisa bahagia terus sama - sama, Aku sayang kamu, Seonho" Guanlin mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan mengecup kening Seonho kemudian beralih pada perut sang istri– "Hai, _baby_ ini papa, sebentar lagi kamu bakalan ketemu, mama, papa nenek, kakek, kamu seneng nggak? jangan rewel nanti kasihan mama, semoga kamu sehat terus di dalam sana ya _baby?_ papa mama sayang sama, _baby"—_ KemudianGuanlin ngecup perut Seonho

Seonho tersenyum kemudian meringis kecil ketika merasakan sedikit guncangan pada perutnya, Guanlin yang melihat hal itu langsung panik '' Kenapa?"

Seonho menggeleng "Nggak apa - apa, _baby_ cuma nendang, kayanya semangat banget waktu kamu yang ngajak dia ngomong"

Guanlin terkekeh dan mengusap perut istrinya. " _Baby,_ seneng ya? papa juga seneng banget, sayang. I _love you, baby_ Ucap Guanlin lembut.

" _Love you, too_ papa" Sahut Seonho sembari menirukan suara anak kecil.

Kemudian calon ayah dan ibu muda itu tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

Seonho dilarikan kerumah sakit karena sejak pagi mengeluh perutnya mulas luar biasa, sejak tadi gadis cantik itu mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakitnya dan tangisan yang hendak keluar, Sungjae. Kakak Seonho yang melihat hal itu dari jok kemudi melalui kaca spion menatap nya iba, begitu juga ibu Seonho yang berada di sampingnya, wanita paruh baya itu tak henti - hentinya melafalkan do'a dan mengusap keringat yang mengucur dari dahi anak perempuannya.

"Dek, jangan digigit gitu bibirnya teriak aja gak papa abang nggak larang" Ujar Sungjae dari kursi kemudi

Seonho menggeleng. "A—aku nggak apa - apa bang, nggak terlalu sakit kok"

Sungjae mendengus "Nggak usah sok kuat, adek nih nangis aja nggak apa - apa abang nggak bakalan ngeledekin kok!"

Seonho kemudian meletakkan pundaknya di pundak sang ibu " Sa— sakit, banget ma _hiks"_ runtuh sudah pertahanan Seonho pada akhirnya, gadis itu terisak kecil di pelukan sang ibu.

"Tenang ya, sayang tarik nafas pelan - pelan, buang, berdo'a terus jangan lupa, adek kuat kok, mama yakin adek bisa" Tutur ibu Seonho lembut.

"Dek, abang telpon Guanlin ya?" Sahut Sungjae tiba - tiba.

"Ja— jangan bang, Guanlin lagi sidang, nanti dia keganggu"

"Tapi Guanlin perlu tau dek kamu—"

"BANG PERUT ADEK TUH SAKIT BANGET, NGGAK USAH BANYAK BACOT KENAPASIH!" Teriak Seonho membuat Sungjae seketika menutup mulutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Guanlin keluar dari ruangan sidang dengan perasaan lega luar biasa , teman - temannya yang lain juga sudah berkerumun memberikannya ucapan selamat dan karangan bunga.

" _Congrats bro!"_ Teriak salah satu temannya.

Guanlin tersenyum kemudian memeluknya. " _Thanks_ Dongbin, gue harap tahun depan lo bisa nyusul gue" Ujar Guanlin.

Sosok bernama Dongbin itu terkekeh "Nyusul apaan nih, wisuda apa jadi papa muda?" Godanya.

Guanlin seketika terbahak "Wisuda dulu, sukses dulu, jangan kaya gue, masih ngerepotin orang tua meskipun bakalan jadi orang tua sebentar lagi"

"Nggak apa sih lin, lo kan anak orang kaya anak lo terjamin lah sama kakek nenek mereka"

"Bisa aja lo, gue duluan ya mau kerumah mertua "

"Asek! mertua nih "

Guanlin hanya terkekeh membalasnya, kemudian menepuk pundak dongbin berjalan kearah parkiran kampus.

Guanlin meletakan karangan bunga miliknya di jok belakang mobil, kemudian duduk di kursi kemudi, memasang _handsfree,_ melajukan _honda hrv_ hitam miliknya keluar dari area kampus.

" _Hallo_ ma, Guan lagi mau jalan kerumah mama, mau nitip?" Ujar Guanlin begitu teleponnya tersambung dengan sang mertua.

" _Nak, kamu langsung ke rumah sakit tempat biasa Seonho periksa kandungan ya, mama tunggu"_

"Loh, Seonho kenapa ma?" Kini Guanlin mulai panik mendengar kata 'rumah sakit' seketika perasaanya mulai tidak tenang.

 _"Kayaknya dia melahirkan hari ini, satu minggu lebih maju dari perkiraan dokter, makanya mama lagi ngurusin administrasinya juga ini sama abang"_

Guanlin mengusak rambutnya kasar, "Kenapa mama nggak telpon Guan dari tadi? dia nggak kenapa - kenapa sekarang kan?" Ujar Guanlin panik.

" _Nggak apa - apa kok, udah kamu nggak usah khawatir, ada mama sama abang disini, hati - hati aja nyetirnya nggak usah ngebut"_

Guanlin menghembuskan nafasnya mencoba mengusir rasa gugupnya. "Yaudah Guanlin tutup ya ma, maaf ngerepotin mama, tolong jaga Seonho ya ma"

" _Kamu tuh ngomong apa sih nggak ngerepotin kok, ati - ati guan, jangan ngebut"_

"Iya ma."

Guanlin melempar ponselnya ke kursi sebelah kemudi, ia benar - benar panik sekarang, seketika ia teringat tadi pagi memang istrinya itu mengeluh sakit perut, namun ketika Guanlin ingin menemaninya ke rumah sakit, Seonho malah kekeh tidak mau karena ia bilang itu hanya sakit dan kontraksi biasa yang setelah itu akan hilang, dan menyuruh Guanlin pergi ke kampus untuk hadir ke sidang skripsi nya hari ini.

"Seonho, aku harap kamu baik - baik aja" Lirih Guanlin.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit ia melihat ayah, ibu mertua beserta kakak iparnya, sedang duduk di kursi tunggu rumah sakit.

"Gimana keadaannya, ma, pa" Seru Guanlin dengan nafas putus - putus.

"Mama, mau nemenin di dalem takut nggak tega nanti malah ganggu dokternya, mama bilang habis ini suaminya mungkin datang, nunggu dokternya manggil kamu baru kamu masuk dan temenin Seonho di dalem"

Guanlin hanya mengagguk kemudian bersandar pada dinding rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

Guanlin tidak pernah merasa segugup dan setakut ini selama hidupnya, ia bahkan lebih memilih ditatap oleh seluruh dosen killer dikampusnya, dari pada melihat para perawat dan dokter beserta istrinya di ruangan itu, Guanlin bersumpah ia bahkan ingin keluar dari ruangan jika tidak ingat Seonho sedang menunggunya dan butuh dukungannya.

"I— ini aku, sayang" Bisik Guanlin di telinga Seonho,

Guanlin kemudian melihat istrinya membuka matanya perlahan dan tersenyum tipis ikut tersenyum, tangannya terulur untuk mengusap keringat pada dahi Seonho "Maaf aku baru dateng, kamu rileks aja nggak usah takut ada aku disini"

 _"Tarik nafas, dorong yang kuat bu!"_

Teriakan salah satu dokter itu menghentikan kegiatan Guanlin mencium kening istrinya. "Tarik nafas, aku yakin kamu bisa sayang!"

Kemudian Guanlin melihat istrinya, mengerjan dan mengeluarkan air mata, istrinya itu bahkan sama sekali tidak berteriak sakit atau apapun, padahal Guanlin yakin pasti Seonho, merasakan sakit luar sadar air mata Guanlin ikut menetes pria itu menggenggam tangan Seonho dengan erat sembari mengecupi kening, pipi dan membisikkan kata - kata cinta dan penyemangat di telinga Seonho

.

.

.

.

Seonho tersenyum senang begitu suaminya masuk ke ruangan lengkap dengan baju rumah sakit, dan penutup kepala. Guanlin tidak henti - hentinya membisikan kata - kata penyemangat maupun sekedar kata i love you, aku sayang kamu, atau yang lainya agar membuatnya lebih tenang. Seonho merasa jauh lebih rileks, namun tetap saja hal tersebut tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit yang mendera sekujur tubuhnya.

Seonho memejamkan matanya sejenak, tubuhnya lelah, sekian lama mengerjan membuat tenaganya terkuras habis.

Seonho tidak kuat lagi.

Rasanya ia ingin menyerah saja.

"Guanlin, aku ng—nggak kuat lagi" Lirihnya..

Setelah itu ia lemas, samar - samar ia mendengar para dokter menyuruhnya untuk tidak tidur atau menyerah, suaminya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Namun ia tidak bisa sekedar untuk membuka matanya.

Sekelebat kenangan - kenangannya bersama keluarganya dan juga Guanlin berputar layaknya sebuah film di otaknya.

Bagaimana ibunya membuatkannya kue begitu selesai bermain sepeda diluar sana, dalam hati kecilnya ia berkata _aku juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama pada anakku nanti,_ bagaimana Guanlin yang terjaga semalaman karena menuruti keibginan ngidamnya, bahkan Seonho belum berterimakasih pada Guanlin akan hal itu, Seonho tidak seharusnya seperti ini, ia harusnya bertahan, untuk melihat senyum bahagia keluarganya dan juga Guanlin, dan yang paling penting untuk melihat buah hatinya lahir ke dunia.

.

.

.

.

Guanlin masih menggenggam erat tangan Seonho, sesekali menghapus peluh yang mengucur di dahi istrinya, tak lupa kecupan - kecupan kecil di sekitar wajah Seonho.

"Sayang, buka mata kamu, aku yakin kamu bisa, sedikit lagi, aku mohon sayang" Lirih Guanlin, ketika melihat istrinya tampak memejamkan mata, dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Guanlin, aku ng—nggak kuat lagi" Bisik Seonho, Ketakutan luar biasa langsung menghatuinya. Guanlin menggeleng kuat, pria itu kini merapikan helaian rambut Seonho yang menutupi wajah ayunya.

"Jangan— jangan nyerah, aku yakin kamu bisa sayang, _baby_ pingin lihat kamu, kita udah janji buat besarin _baby_ sama - sama, aku yakin kamu cuma becanda kan? buka mata kamu sekarang sayang, Yoo Seonho, _please!"_

Guanlin benar - benar terisak sekarang, melihat Seonho yang tak kunjung membuka mata membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati.

"Gu—guanlin"

Guanlin menghapus airmatanya ketika mendengar suara Seonho yang terdengar lemah, pria itu tersenyum senang , kemudian mengecup pelipis Seonho "Sedikit lagi sayang aku yakin kamu bisa!"

Guanlin melihat istrinya tampak tersenyum kecil dan kembali mengerjan kali ini diiringi teriakan yang menggema keseluruh ruangan. Tak lama kemudian, suara tangisan bayi terdengar nyaring.

Guanlin menghembuskan nafasnya, lega luar biasa. Ketakutan yang sedari tadi menghantuinya hilang seketika. Guanlin mengecup bibir istrinya cukup lama, "Terimakasih, sayang. _I love you"_ Bisik Guanlin diakhiri sebuah kecupan manis di kening istrinya.

Dengan langkah pelan Guanlin menghampiri bayi yang menangis kencang di gendongan salah satu dokter disana. Memandang bayi berjenis kelamin perempuan yang masih merah dan penuh bercak darah itu dengan senyuman. " _Welcome to the world baby,_ ini papa" Lirihnya kecil membuat dokter yang disana juga ikut tersenyum. "Selamat pak, bayinya sehat dan cantik seperti ayah dan ibunya" Ujar dokter itu. Guanlin hanya tersenyum tipis membalasnya.

.

.

.

.

Besoknya, keluarga besar Seonho dan sebagian dari keluarga Guanlin yang baru datang dari Taiwan, datang menjenguk. Kamar Seonho seketika ramai terlebih lagi ibu Seonho dan juga ibu Guanlin kadang tertawa kencang membuat Seonho ikut tertawa juga melihatnya padahal ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kedua wanita paruh baya itu katakan, di keluarganya hanya ibunya lah yang fasih bahasa mandarin karena ibunya merupakan keturunan China, sedangkan yang lainya termasuk Seonho, hanya mengerti sedikit.

"Guanlin kamu udah makan?" Tanya Seonho pada Guanlin yang duduk di sebelah ranjang dan sibuk menyuapinya dengan bubur.

"Sekarang panggilnya papa, ma jangan Guanlin— Guanlin mulu kamu mau anak kamu nanti panggilnya Guanlin gitu" Tutur Guanlin sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Seonho.

"Ihhhh, aneh tau Guannnnn, lagian kalo lagi berdua aja mah gapapa kali" rengek Seonho membuat Guanlin terkekeh geli.

"Yaudah terserah kamu aja, aku udah makan kok tadi sama abang waktu kamu menyusui, Mayleen"

"Udah Guan,aku kenyaaangg" rengek Seonho lagi.

Guanlin menyudahi suapannya, kemudian meletakkan mangkoknya di meja. membantu istrinya untuk minum dan mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu.

"Eh, tapi Guan ngomong - ngomong soal nama, emang artinya apa? itu bahasa china kan?"

"Mayleen itu artinya indah dan ya itu bahasa China, ada beberapa sumber juga yang bilang artinya bunga, jadi kupikir cocok aja buat anak kita, kenapa? kamu kurang suka?"

Seonho sontak menggeleng. "Aku suka kok— Guanlin coba duduk sini deh" Seonho sedikit menggeser tubuhnya kemudian menepuk sisi kosong ranjangnya. Guanlin mengernyit heran tapi tetap saja pria itu naik keatas ranjang menyandarkan tubuhnya kemudian menaikkan kaki panjangnya.

Seonho tiba - tiba saja meringsut ke pelukan Guanlin meletakkan kepalanya di atas dada suaminya. "Aku ngantuk, temenin aku tidur sebentar" Ujar Seonho suaranya hampir teredam karena ia sibuk menghirup aroma tubuh guanlin

Guanlin yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengecup kedua kelopak mata Seonho.

Kedua insan yang sibuk berduaan diatas ranjang rumah sakit itu bahkan tidak menghiraukan para keluarga yang masih berada di dalam ruangan.

.

.

.

.

 _one years later._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Sayang, mami minta ulang tahun pertama Mayleen dirayain di Taiwan, gimana?" Seonho yang tengah sibuk menyusui putrinya di ranjang kini menatap Guanlin yang tengah mengerjakan laporannya di meja kerjanya.

"Mama aku juga maunya ngerayain disini, aku juga males perjalanan jauh bawa Mayleen juga pasti repot" Sahut Seonho, kemudian ibu muda itu memgancing kemejanya dan meletakkan bayinya pada box bayi.

Guanlin menghentikan ketikkannya pada laptop kemudian beralih menatap istrinya yang kini sibuk merapikan baju - baju Mayleen.

"Tapi kemarin waktu pesta pernikahan bang Sungjae di Jeju kamu nggak ngerasa repot sama sekali kan?"

"Itu beda sayang, kan kita ke jeju cuma dua harian jadi bawa barang tuh nggak terlalu banyak kita kalo ke Taiwan pasti bakalan lebih lama bawa barangnya juga pasti lebih banyak"

Guanlin melepas kaca matanya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. "Kalo kamu kerepotan bawa banyak barang nggak usah bawa dari sini aku suruh orang rumah nyiapin keperluan kamu dan Mayleen disana, beres kan."

Seonho kini menatap Guanlin tak suka. "Nggak bisa segampang itu Guan, belum lagi kalo Mayleen rewel disana, dia nggak terbiasa sama tempat baru, lagian cuma ulang tahun doang kenapa nggak disini aja sih!"

"Terserah kamu udah, aku nggak tau kenapa seakan - akan kamu nggak suka, kalo Mayleen ketemu keluarga aku di Taiwan" Ujar Guanlin dingin, kemudian keluar dari kamarnya.

Seonho menghentikan kegiatannya. Kemudian mengikuti Guanlin keluar dari kamar menghampiri suaminya itu duduk di kursi dekat kolam renang belakang rumah mereka.

"Guanlin"

Guanlin hanya diam tidak menyahuti panggilan istrinya, pria itu bahkan lebih suka memandangi kolam renang di banding menatap sang istri

Seonho menghela nafas, _Guanlin pasti tengah marah_ batinnya. "Ayo kita rayain ulang tahun Mayleen di Taiwan"

Guanlin kini menoleh menatap Seonho yang duduk di sampingnya. "Nggak usah, aku bakal bilang mami nanti kalo acaranya di batalin aja"

Guanlin bangkit dari kursinya hendak berjalan memasuki rumah namun terhenti ketika Seonho memegang pergelangan tangannya. "Sayang maaf, bukannya aku nggak suka kalo Mayleen ketemu keluarga kamu di Taiwan, aku cuma nggak mau repot aja nanti kalo Mayleen rewel dan aku nggak tega sama mama. Mama tuh udah semangat banget nyiapin ini itu buat ultah cucu pertama nya"

Guanlin berbalik melepaskan tangan Seonho yang berada di pergelangan tangannya. "Yaudah rayain disini aja, biar mami aku ngalah lagi kali ini, lagian masih ada tahun depan kan?"

Entah kenapa Seonho merasa bersalah mendengar nada bicara Guanlin, Seonho sadar setiap perayaan atau acara apapun selalu di rayakan di pihak keluarganya saja, mulai dari pernikahan nya dengan Guanlin, _baby shower,_ dan yang lainnya, bahkan Seonho juga baru ingat jika, terakhir kali ia dan Guanlin pergi ke Taiwan ketika mereka berdua meminta restu dari keluarga Guanlin untuk menikah, pesta pernikahan mereka yang rencananya akan diadakan di Taiwan terpaksa di batalkan karena kandungan Seonho waktu itu sempat lemah dan dokter tidak mengijinkan Seonho perjalanan jauh dan terlalu lelah.

"Guanlin, aku minta maaf" Lirih Seonho akhirnya.

Tatapan Guanlin sontak melembut, "Nggak usah minta maaf, kamu nggak salah kok, aku aja yang emosian"

"Kalo kamu mau ngadain pesta ultah nya di Taiwan yaudah, biar nanti aku bilang mama, kita bisa ngerayain lagi disini waktu udah balik dari Taiwan." Tutur Seonho.

Guanlin mengagguk kemudian mengusap pipi Seonho lembut. "Yaudah, minggu depan kita berangkat kalo gitu"

.

.

.

.

Bukan perkara mudah memang mengajak serta anak kecil yang bahkan belum genap berusia satu tahun untuk melakukan perjalanan jauh. Guanlin dan Seonho sedari tadi kerepotan menenangkan Mayleen yang menangis kencang, balita yang kini berada di pangkuan Guanlin itu tampak seperti ketakutan.

"Kamu tidur aja semalem kan kamu begadang, Mayleen biar aku yang ngurusin" ujar Guanlin.

"Kamu juga tadi malem ikut begadang, gapapa kamu tidur aja, biar nanti aku coba ngajak main, Mayleen, mungkin dia ngerasa bosen makanya rewel"

"Udah kamu istirahat aja, nanti aku bangunin waktu Mayleen udah waktunya minum susu"

"Yaudah, kalo capek bilang ke aku biar gantian aku yang gendong atau mangku Mayleen"

Guanlin hanya mengagguk kemudian bangkit dati kursinya bejalan - jalan di sekitar pesawat sesekali ia akan duduk jika ada pramugari yang lewat dan menyuruhnya unuk duduk.

Sedangkan Seonho sama sekali tidak bisa beristirahat karena melihat suaminya yang sedari tadi cukup kerepotan meredakan tangisan anaknya. Terkadang Seonho akan bertanya apakah Guanlin lelah? atau bisa bergantian? namun hanya di balas gelengan oleh sang suami.

Perjalanan selama kurang dari dua jam itu terasa sangat melelahkan bagi Guanlin, ia akhirnya bisa bernafas lega begitu pesawat telah _landing,_ dan anaknya juga tengah tertidur di gendongannya.

"Capek ya, sini Mayleen aku aja yang gendong" Seonho hendak mengambil sang putri dari gendongan ayahnya, namun balita itu tiba - tiba saja merengek membuat Guanlin mengurungkan niatnya menyerahkan sang anak pada istrinya.

"Udah, biarin aja habis ini, jemputan nya juga dateng"

Seonho hanya mengangguk pasrah, sebenarnya ia kasihan pada suaminya yang tampak kelelahan terlebih lagi sebelum berangkat malamnya Guanlin tidak tidur karena Mayleen sangat rewel, di pesawat juga begitu pria itu terlalu sibuk menenangkan Mayleen hingga tidak sempat istirahat.

.

.

.

.

Seonho tidak pernah menyangka ulang tahun pertama putrinya bersama Guanlin dirayakan semeriah ini, ibu mertuanya tidak segan - segan menyewa sebuah _ballroom_ hotel dan dihias dengan bertemakan _disney princess_ ada juga _cosplayer princess disney_ lengkap dari _snow white_ hingga _princess Elsa,_ orang - orang yang diundang juga semua keluarga besar Guanlin beserta beberapa kolega ayah dan ibu suaminya itu.

"Guanlin aku ngerasa ini bukan ultah anak kecil usia satu tahun tapi kaya pertemuan pejabat penting tau nggak sih!" Bisik Seonho ketika ia bergandengan bersama Guanlin berdiri di dekat para keluarga Guanlin yang tengah mengerubungi Mayleen di gendongan kakeknya.

"Aku juga nggak pernah tau bisa sampe kaya gini acaranya, mami bilang cuma makan malem biasa, nggak taunya malah ngundang orang satu provinsi"

Seonho terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi suaminya yang tampak kurang nyaman di tengah banyak orang. "Mami terlalu _excited_ mungkin"

Guanlin mendengus. "Iya, saking _exicted_ nya jadi kaya orang pamer, semua orang diundang padahal, Mayleen ngerti juga enggak"

Seonho tersenyum tangannya terulur merapikan dasi Guanlin. "Mayleen juga seneng kok sayang, lihat tuh dia sampe ketawa kenceng gitu di gendong papi"

Guanlin memandang anaknya yang berada di gendongan sang ayah, benar saja. Balita itu tengah tertawa kencang karena ada beberapa _conveti_ yang jatuh di kepala ayahnya, semua keluarga nya juga tampak sibuk mengajak bercanda sang anak hingga membuanya tampak bahagia.

Saat waktunya potong kue, Guanlin dan Seonho kembali di buat takjub saat melihat kue dengan bertemakan _frozen_ di bawa kehadapannya, kue yang menjulang tinggi itu bahkan hanya bisa dipandangi oleh bocah seusia Mayleen tanpa bisa memakannya. Guanlin menghela nafas. _Ibunya sudah sangat berlebihan._ Batin Guanlin.

Semua undangan riuh menyanyikan lagu _happy birthday_ untuk putrinya, membuat Seonho merasa terharu, begitu banyak yang menyayangi putri kecilnya itu meskipun kehadirannya karena hasil dari kesalahan fatal yang Seonho dan Guanlin lakukan dulu, tapi keluarga Guanlin tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu sama sekali, justru menyambut Seonho dan Mayleen dengan sangat baik.

 _"Happy Birthday Lai Mayleen!"_ Teriak Keluarga Guanlin heboh, ketika Seonho dan Guanlin selesai meniup lilinnya.

Seonho dan Guanlin tersenyum lebar kemudian bocah kecil itu berpindah dari gendongan Guanlin ke gendongan ibunya.

" _Happy birthday, little princess, stay healthy, nenek, loves you!"_ Ujar ibunya tampak sangat bahagia.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pesta selesai Mayleen langsung tertidur di gendongan ibu Guanlin, membuat wanita paruh baya itu 'menculik' mayleen dan membawa bocah kecil itu ke kamarnya. Guanlin dan Seonho hanya bisa pasrah karena sejak tiba di Taiwan putri kecilnya itu tidak pernah berada 'ditangan' Guanlin dan Seonho, mungkin Seonho hanya menggedongnya saat menyusui, selebihnya Mayleen di 'monopoli' oleh keluarga suaminya, terkadang bersama ibu atau ayah Guanlin, di bawa oleh kakak iparnya atau kakak perempuan Guanlin dan anggota keluarga yang lain seperti paman dan bibi Guanlin. Seonho pun sempat heran karena tidak biasanya putrinya itu langsung 'akrab' dengan orang-orang baru yang bahkan baru di temuinya.

"Aku takut Mayleen rewel tengah malem nanti terus ganggu tidurnya mami sama papi" Tukas Seonho tiba - tiba ketika ia tengah berbaring di samping Guanlin dan memainkan ponselnya.

Guanlin meletakkan ponselnya di meja nakas lalu beringsut ke pelukan istrinya meletakkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher sang istri. "Kalo nanti malem rewel aku udah bilang ke mami suruh anter Mayleen ke atas aja ke kamar kita"

Seonho memainkan rambut legam Guanlin sesekali menghirup aroma mint yang menguar dari sana "Kasihan mami kalo gitu, tapi ya gimana aku mau mindahin Mayleen ke kamar aja tadi aku diomelin abis - abisan, mana aku nggak terlalu ngerti omongannya lagi"

Guanlin terkekeh membuat Seonho sedikit meringis karena ada sensasi aneh pada ceruk lehernya "Mayleen tuh dari pertama dateng udah jadi hak milik mami, papi, kakak aku dan segenap basis om dan tante, kita kaya udah nggak berhak nyentuh itu bocah sama sekali"

Seonho tertawa ringan merespon perkataan Guanlin. "Eh, tapi nggak kerasa Mayleen udah satu tahun aja, padahal kayanya baru kemarin aku ngelahirin dia" Seonho memandang langit - langit kamar pikirannya menerawang jauh mengingat kejadian paling bersejarah dalam hidupnya.

Guanlin tersenyum. "Iya, kalo diinget lagi rasanya aku kaya mau dieksekusi mati ngeliat kamu kesakitan waktu itu, apalagi waktu kamu sempet nutup mata kamu dan dokter bilang denyut kamu lemah, aku bener - bener takut banget sampe aku nangis lumayan kenceng, tapi untungnya kamu baik - baik aja, dan Mayleen sehat juga sampe sekarang"

"Guanlin seandainya waktu itu aku nggak bangun gimana ya jadinya?" Pertanyaan _random_ itu tiba - tiba keluar dari bibir Seonho membuat Guanlin menatapnya tak suka.

"Kamu jangan aneh - aneh ngomongnya, awas aja kalo kamu tanya itu lagi ke aku, aku nggak suka!" Tutur Guanlin ketus.

"Kan aku bilang seandainya sayang, kamu nih , ngambekan!"

Guanlin hanya diam semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Seonho memberi kecupan - kecupan kecil dan sedikit hisapan pada tulang selangka istrinya, membuat Seonho seketika merinding.

"Gu—guanlin?" Bisik Seonho dengan susah payah.

Guanlin hanya diam. tanganya menyelusup ke dalam piyama Seonho dan meraba - raba punggungnya.

"Kamu lepas ya?" Tanya Guanlin dengan suara rendahnya, membuat wajah Seonho merah padam.

"Kan, memang aku lepas waktu mau tidur" Jawab Seonho pelan.

"Boleh, aku lanjutin ya?"

Seonho hanya mengagguk lemah dan 'meladeni' kemauan suaminya.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

.

A/N: FINALLY! aku update!

Ini chapter super duper panjang dan absurd semoga kalian nggak boring bacanya karena ini penebus kerinduan aku sama Guanho. Idenya dari beberapa cerita di sekitar sebenarnya, ya kelakukan kids jaman now lah ya, dan aku mau ngasih tau juga gimana menderita plus susahnya orang melahirkan jadi bikin aku mikir dua kali buat menikah muda dan punya anak ini khusus aku nggak pakek bayi- bayi dari return of superman ataupun cast lain sebagai anaknya Guanlin sama Seonho, karena di instagram lagi bertebaran banget foto anak kecil perempuan yang mirip banget sama Guanlin dan Seonho membuat aku gila sampek teriak - teriakan tahu nggak liatnya, apalagi yang si hoho dandan jadi cewek itu ya ampun pengen aku semein xD super duper cantik banget aduh!

Fyi, ya aku juga sampe browsing nama - nama bayi perempuan bahasa mandarin karena aku nggak tahu nama si cimit yang mirip banget sama Guanlin itu, jadilah aku ketemu dengan nama 'Mayleen' nanti dipanggilnya mei mei gitu aduhh super cutee!

udahlah bisa - bisa jadi satu chap cerita kalo ngebahas soal Guanho

Last! Karena yang meriview juga tidak terlalu sesuai expect aku jadi aku mau akhiri cerita ini setelah Samhwi dan Ongniel di chapter terakhir.

Terimakasih buat segala apresiasi untuk cerita - cerita pendek nan absurd ini

See you on next series! :*


	6. Chapter 6

**Parenting Series (Produce 101)**

 **"This is not your your fault"**

.

.

.

Cast :

Kim Samuel x Lee Daehwi

The Return of Superman's William

Rated :

T

Genre :

Fluff, Romance

Warning!

Maaf bila ada kesalahan penulisan atau semacamnya, atau pairing tidak sesuai dengan yang kalian suka

AU, GS, Typos!

 **Aku harap kalian juga baca note aku dibawah setelah cerita selesai, nggak baca juga nggak masalah, aku cuma mau kasih tahu sedikit info.**

.

.

.

.

 _Kim Samuel, Dance Coach (24)_

 _Lee Daehwi, Composer (24)_

 _The return of superman's William as William Arredondo (1)_

.

.

.

.

Jika dalam sebuah drama televisi pernikahan karena sebuah perjodohan tidak akan ada kebahagiaan didalamnya, namun beda halnya dengan kehidupan pernikahan Samuel dan Daehwi, pasangan muda yang menikah di usia sangat muda itu selalu di liputi kebahagiaan setiap saat apalagi dengan datangnya William Arredondo ke dunia sekitar satu tahun yang lalu menambah kebahagiaan keluarga kecil itu.

.

.

.

.

Daehwi mengerjapkan matanya begitu merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Samar - samar ia melihat seseorang lelaki berdiri di dekat ranjang.

"Baru pulang?" Ucap Daehwi dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur, matanya melirik pada jam di atas nakas, _pukul lima pagi_ batinnya.

Seseorang tang tengah membuka lemari pakaian itu sontak menoleh kearah Daehwi dan tersenyum. " _Morning,_ aku bikin kamu bangun ya, _sorry"_

Daehwi bangkit dari ranjang kemudian menghampiri seseorang itu dan memeluknya erat. "Nggak kok aku emang udah waktunya bangun jam segini, nggak tidur lagi hari ini kamu?"

Laki - laki itu menggeleng " Aku tidur, sekitar satu jam abis itu aku pulang"

"Kamu harus tidur abis ini, kemarin kamu cuma tidur dua jam dan sekarang satu jam, kamu mau di temuin para trainee pingsan di ruang _dance,_ Muel?"

Sosok yang di panggil Muel itu tertawa ringan kemudian melepas kaos lengan panjangnya, menampilkan otot - otot tubuhnya. "Aku mau nge gym dulu abis ini diatas, sampe jam 6, terus mandi, sekitar jam 7 sampe jam 9 aku ada _class,_ abis itu baru aku tidur, sore nya aku ke agensi lagi kalo mereka udah ada peningkatan latihan aku akhiri jam 10 malem kalo nggak aku akan monitoring mereka sampe jam 12 malem, setelah itu baru aku pulang kerumah." Ujarnya cepat dengan satu tarikan nafas.

Daehwi hanya menghembuskan nafasnya, inilah konsekuensi yang harus di tanggung menjadi istri seorang koreografer seperti Samuel, pria berdarah campuran itu lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di ruang dance agensi untuk melatih para trainee ataupun para idol yang sudah debut, belum lagi jika suaminya itu menghadiri workshop dance ke beberapa negara, karena memang ia juga punya sebuah akademi _dance._ Membuat Daehwi kadang merasa ia di jodohkan oleh seseorang yang salah.

"Samuel, kamu perlu tahu satu hal kamu bukan robot yang bisa bekerja setiap saat, tubuh kamu ada batasannya, aku tahu kamu _perfecionist_ tapi nggak harus semuanya juga, kamu yang ngelakuin, sayang" Daehwi melepas pelukannya, kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang memperhatikan Samuel yang masih diam di depan lemari pakaian.

Samuel menghentikan kegiatannya memilih baju, berjalan menghampiri Daehwi dengan tubuh yang masih _topless_ dan duduk di tepi ranjang di sebelah sang istri yang menatapnya dingin. " _I'm okay,_ ini kesenangan aku, ini hobi aku, _i'm enjoy,_ aku nggak capek sama sekali sayang"

" _Ya, i know_ itu semua hobi kamu kesenangan kamu atau apalah, dan kamu juga nggak ngerasa capek sama sekali, syukurlah. Tapi sekarang kamu pikir juga hal yang lainnya, Samuel kamu bukan bujangan yang nggak harus mikir apapun dan cuma nghabisin waktu kamu di ruang _dance_ kaya orang gila, kamu punya keluarga, sekarang aku tanya apa kamu punya waktu buat william? buat aku? nggak ada! kalau aku tahu dulu aku di jodohin sama orang yang sama sekali nggak mikirin aku kaya gini mending aku lari aja!" Ujar Daehwi. Nafasnya naik turun, kekesalan yang di pendam wanita cantik itu ia keluarkan semua dihadapan Samuel.

Samuel mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Daehwi dan mengecup bibirnya, kecupan - kecupan kecil yang berubah menjadi sebuah lumatan lembut membuat Daehwi sedikit terkejut namun dengan sigap ia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher sang suami.

Setelah cukup lama suami istri muda itu saling berpagutan, Samuel melepas 'tautan' keduanya. "Maaf, maafin aku sayang" Samuel mendekap Daehwi erat sesekali menghirup aroma tubuh sang istri melalui ceruk lehernya.

Tanpa sadar Daehwi terisak kecil membuat Samuel mendekapnya semakin erat "Aku kangen banget sama kamu, tau nggak!"

Samuel terkekeh kecil. "Aku juga sayang, maaf selama ini aku sibuk banget di akademi kak Jun sama kak Minghao lagi _workshop_ di Beijing selama tiga hari, jadi aku terpaksa ngisi kelas lebih sering, di agensi juga aku harus ngelatih boygroup yang mau debut"

Daehwi menghapus air mata nya kemudian menatap suaminya intens "Kamu lupa kalo aku yang nyiptain dan ngaransemen lagu girlgroup yang setelah ini juga mau debut, tapi aku juga nggak se 'gila' kamu karena aku sadar posisi aku, aku nggak pernah ngelarang kamu ngelakuin apapun yang kamu mau, tapi kamu juga harus sadar kamu punya seseorang yang harus kamu perhatiin, aku udah sering ngomel kaya gini ke kamu ya, apa kamu nggak capek dengernya, aku cuma minta waktu sedikit bisa kan?"

Samuel hanya mengagguk pelan. " Iya, aku tahu, aku minta maaf, makasih kamu udah ngingetin aku, aku usahain setelah ini aku bisa punya waktu lebih buat kamu sama William"

Daehwi menggeleng kuat. "Jangan usaha - usahain mulu harus ada waktu, lagian agensi juga punya mami kamu, disana kamu punya dua puluh persen saham, akademi juga punya kamu sendiri ngapain kamu capek - capek ngelatih _dance_ sementara dengan kamu diam aja uang bakalan datang dengan sendirinya, tau nggak!" Sungut Daehwi.

Samuel tersenyum, tangannya terulur merapikan rambut Daehwi yang sedikit berantakan, karena memang wanita cantik itu baru saja bangun tidur. "Sayang, udah aku bilang kan ini semua aku lakuin karena aku _happy,_ bukan karena mencari keuntungan dari sana, kamu ngerti gimana cintanya aku sama _dance kan?"_

"Yaudah, teraerah kamu aja, kalau kamu cidera atau apapun nggak usah cari aku ya" Daehwi hendak bangkit, namun pergelangan tangannya ditarik cukup kuat oleh Samuel membuat wanita itu jatuh berbaring diatas ranjang.

"SAMUEL!" Pekik Daehwi cukup keras

Samuel mendekati Daehwi lenganya kini berada diatara sisi kanan dan kiri tubuh istrinya. Daehwi terdiam netranya sibuk mengamati paras tampan suaminya yang kini tengah menatapnya intens. "Kamu bilang kamu kangen kan sama aku?" Ucap Samuel pelan. Ia memajukan wajahnya mengecup bibir Daehwi dengan ciuman kupu-kupu berkali - kali, dan turun ke leher jenjangnya.

Daehwi menggeleng kuat - kuat, rambut panjangnya ikut bergoyang seiring dengan pergerakan kepalanya. " _please_ jangan sekarang" Cicit Daehwi pelan.

Samuel tersenyum miring, pria berdarah campuran itu menghentikan aktivitasnya menghujani leher istrinya dengan kecupan. dan beralih pada bibir Daehwi lagi, kali ini melumatnya pelan."Yaudah aku mau nge gym dulu, kamu tidur aja lagi kalau masih ngantuk."

Sebelum bangkit dari ranjang Samuel menyempatkan untuk mengecup pipi Daehwi sekilas, kemudian berjalan kearah lemari pakaian mengambil kaos asal, dan mengenakannya dengan cepat

"Nanti malem, sayang" Ujar Daehwi tiba - tiba, membuat Samuel menghentikan langkahnya ketika hendak keluar di ambang pintu

"Apanya?" Sahut Samuel alisnya naik sebelah dan menatap Daehwi yang duduk ditepi ranjang, menatapnya dengan penuh rasa bersalah

"Yang kamu minta tadi, aku takut William bangun nanti malah jadi repot, _don't be mad at me, please"_

Samuel terkekeh merasa gemas dengan tingkah istrinya yang menurutnya tampak menggemaskan. " _Nope, honey._ Aku sama sekali nggak marah sama kamu, aku ngerti kok"

.

.

.

.

Samuel sudah berangkat ke akademi _dance_ tadi pagi, sekarang hanya tinggal Daehwi bersama beberapa asisten rumah tangganya dan juga _baby sitter_ putranya dirumah. Daehwi tengah sibuk menyuapi William yang duduk di kursi khusus bayi, balita berumur empat belas bulan itu asyik memainkan mainan miliknya pipinya menggembung berusaha mencerna makanan dalam mulutnya, membuat Daehwi terkikik gemas melihatnya.

"William, _yummy_?" Tanya Daehwi pada anaknya yang sibuk dengan mainannya.

Bocah kecil itu mengangguk - anggukan kepalanya semangat dan meringis menampakkan gigi kecilnya yang baru saja tumbuh.

Daehwi tersenyum lebar tangannya terulur untuk menghentikan tangan mungil william yang hendak memasukan mainan kedalam mulutnya. " _No,_ sayang. Ini nggak boleh dimakan, ya!" Daehwi menyilangkan tanganya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kemudian Daehwi kembali menyuapi William hingga bubur di mangkok habis tak tersisa.

"Yeayy! udah habis sekarang mandi sama bibi ya, mommy mau kerja dulu" Daehwi menggendong william, memberikanya pada _baby sitter_ nya, kemudian ia berjalan menuju ruang kerja atau studio khusus miliknya di lantai dua.

.

.

.

.

Daehwi memasuki 'studio' music miliknya, rutinitasnya sehari - hari selain mengurus william adalah berada si sini. Berkutat dengan sebuah keyboard, beberapa komputer dan alat _mixer_ dan juga alat lainnya. dari pagi hingga petang. Terkadang Daehwi juga akan pergi ke agensi untuk mengawasi para artis yang akan menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya.

Daehwi selalu memperingatkan Samuel jangan hanya memikirkan _dance_ saja tapi tanpa sadar Daehwi sendiri orang yang gila kerja, terlebih jika sudah berkutat di dalam studio music pribadinya, ia akan menjadi orang yang lupa segalanya. Daehwi bisa 24 jam penuh berada di studio hingga kadang turun hanya untuk makan, tapi itu dulu sebelum hadirnya Wiliam di kehidupannya, sekarang sebisa mungkin ia mengurangi itu semua agar William juga punya waktu bersamanya.

Disela - sela aktivitasnya berkutat dengan komputer sebuah note kecil di tangannya, wanita cantik itu merasakan perutnya bergejolak, dengan segera Daehwi bangkit dari kursinya menuju kearah kamar mandi yang ada di sana.

Sudah satu minggu Daehwi mengalami hal ini, perutnya terkadang akan merasakan mual dan nafsu makannya menurun, ia tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini pada suaminya karena Daehwi pikir itu hanya masuk angin biasa karena cuaca yang kurang baik, menyebabkan tubuhnya juga sedikit bermasalah.

Daehwi membasuh wajahnya kemudian memutuskan untuk sekalian mandi agar tubuhnya lebih segar.

.

.

.

.

Samuel tetaplah mejadi Samuel yang keras kepala, pria itu tetap akan pulang kerumah saat sudah larut malam la akan tidur hingga jam sepuluh pagi, ketika Daehwi sudah pergi ke agensi ataupun berkutat di studio music nya, Samuel akan berangkat lagi entah itu pergi ke akademi ataupun kembali melatih di agensi, tapi ia tidak pernah lupa untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama putranya walaupun sebentar.

Seperti saat ini.

Ayah muda itu sedang asik berbaring di sofa berwarna merah marun yang berada di studio music pribadi milik istrinya, ia bersenandung kecil, bernyanyi bersama Wiliam yang tengkurap diatas perutnya.

 _Twinkle, twinkle, little star_

 _How I wonder what you are_

 _Up above the world so high_

 _Like a diamond in the sky_

Samuel bernyanyi pelan sembari menggoyang - goyangkan tangan kecil William, sesekali terkekeh kecil. "William, _dancing with daddy, yo!"_

Balita laki - laki itu hanya meringis menampakkan giginya, sedangkan Samuel sudah heboh bernyanyi, membuat Daehwi yang sedang fokus mengedit lagunya memutar kursi nya menghadap Samuel.

"Asyik banget kayaknya nih nyanyi mulu, kamu nggak kerja jam segini masih di rumah?" Ujar Daehwi.

Samuel menghentikan gerakan tangannya kemudian menoleh menatap Daehwi, "Entar sorean aja, aku masih kangen sama _my fluffy ball"_ Sahut Samuel kini bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan memangku William di pahanya.

"Siapa suruh sibuk mulu, eh tapi kemarin Will bilang _dad_ gitu ke foto kamu yang di pajang di rumah mami katanya waktu aku titipin dia disana , tapi pas aku suruh ngulang tadi pagi nggak bisa"

Samuel mengangkat putranya kemudian mencium pipinya. "Oh _really?_ coba sekarang, _say daddy_ William, _come on!"_ Seru Samuel heboh.

Sementara William hanya diam tangan kecilnya sibuk memainkan kancing kemeja Samuel membuat pria itu menghela nafas. " _its okay_ William, daddy nggak maksa, terserah kamu"

Daehwi terkekeh kecil kemudian mencubit pipinya pelan. " hahaha.. William _you make daddy upset, look at him?"_ Daehwi menunjuk wajah Samuel yang tampak sedikit kecewa karena William tidak kunjung mengatakan ' _daddy'_ padanya.

Tapi kemudian ia dengan cepat Samuel merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi tersenyum "Nggak apa - apa, kapan - kapan william bisa bilang gitu kok _mommy_ lihat aja nanti!" Ujar Samuel dengan intonasi suara mirip anak kecil. Membuat Daehwi tertawa seketika.

.

.

.

.

.

Daehwi setiap harinya semakin sibuk, di pagi hari selesai membersihkan dirinya ia akan menitipkan William pada ibunya atau ibu mertuanya, _baby sitter_ William juga akan ikut serta kesana, Daehwi bukannya tidak percaya pada _baby sitter_ William tapi ia merasa lebih baik jika William tidak benar - benar ia 'lepas' pada orang lain selain keluarganya. Daehwi akan pergi ke agensi setelah itu kemudian berada di ruang _recording_ hingga larut malam.

Samuel juga sama, pria itu akan pergi pagi sekali dan pulang larut, terkadang tidak pulang kerumah karena jadwal _workshop dance_ nya ke luar negeri. Intensitas pertemuan Daehwi dan Samuel menjadi berkurang, tapi keduanya masih bisa berkomunikasi via telepon setiap saat, jadi mereka tidak pernah merasa jauh walaupun sama - sama sangat sibuk.

.

.

.

.

.

Hingga suatu saat terjadi sesuatu yang tak pernah Samuel dan Daehwi sangka.

.

.

.

.

.

Dipagi hari Daehwi merasakan perutnya keram dan sakit luar biasa, ia duduk di lantai kamar dan kepalya bersandar pada ranjang. Karena rasa sakit luar biasa pada perutnya itu membuat Daehwi terisak ia mencoba bangkit dari lantai tapi sama sekali tidak bisa.

Samuel mengerjapkan matanya dan bangkit dari tidurnya ketika mendengar suara isak tangis seseorang, Samuel terkejut ketika mendapati Daehwi terduduk di lantai sembari meremas perutnya,

"KAMU KENAPA?!" Teriak Samuel. Pria itu kini berjongkok di sebelah istrinya yang menangis.

Daehwi menggeleng pelan, ia meraih tangan Samuel menggenggamnya erat. "Sakit banget— _hiks"_ Lirih Daehwi nyaris tak terdengar.

Samuel meraih gagang telpon di meja nakas kemudian menelpon salah satu supirnya "Pak Jung tolong siapkan mobil segera! " Samuel langsung menutup telponnya tanpa menunggu jawaban seseorang yang di panggil pak Jung itu menjawabnya.

Samuel yang semula sudah panik, kini perasaannya semakin tak karuan ketika melihat sesuatu mengalir di sela - sela kaki istrinya, Samuel tidak bodoh, cairan merah itu adalah darah, tanpa pikir panjang Samuel menggedong Daehwi, membiarkan cairan berbau anyir itu bahkan mengotori tangannya. Ia keluar dari kamarnya, para pelayan yang semula sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing - masing kini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Samuel yang tergopoh-gopoh menuju garasi rumah.

"Ibu, kenapa pak?" Salah satu pelayan menghampiri Samuel yang menggedong Daehwi dengan raut wajah tak kalah panik dari Samuel.

"Tolong kamu jaga William sebentar, karena baby sitter nya hari ini libur, segera hubungi mami saya atau ibu mertua saya, abis itu suruh mereka kesini ya" Ujar Samuel cepat.

Pelayan itu hanya mengangguk paham, dan berlaran kecil menuju kamar putra majikannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Samuel duduk termenung di sebelah ranjang rumah sakit, ia menggenggam jemari istrinya, sesekali mengecup punggung tangannya. Daehwi sudah di pindah keruang rawat beberapa menit yang lalu seusai ditangani oleh para dokter di UGD tadi, sekarang wanita cantik itu belum sadar dari pingsan nya.

Daehwi pingsan ditengah perjalanan kerumah sakit dan dokter bilang Daehwi mengalami pendarahan yang cukup hebat.

Pendarahan? Iya, Daehwi ternyata selama ini hamil dan usianya sudah menginjak enam pekan. Samuel cukup terkejut ketika dokter bilang Daehwi tengah hamil, ia sama sekali tidak tahu akan hal itu karena Daehwi tidak pernah cerita padanya. Ataukah Daehwi sendiri tidak tahu bahwa dirinya sendiri tengah hamil. Entahlah.

Samuel sangat bahagia ketika dokter bilang istrinya itu tengah hamil, tapi kebahagiaan itu langsung sirna seketika.

Daehwi dinyatakan keguguran.

Samuel kalut. Entah apa yang akan ia katakan pada keluarganya dan istrinya nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan bernuansa putih bau obat menyeruak masuk ke indera penciumannya ketika Daehwi membuka matanya, ia melihat semua keluarganya menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran termasuk Samuel, suaminya.

"Kamu udah bangun sayang, bentar aku panggilin dokter dulu" Daehwi melihat Samuel beranjak dari kursinya hendak berjalan keluar ruangan namun Daehwi mencegahnya.

Samuel menoleh, Daehwi menggeleng lemah, seolah mengatakan ia baik - baik saja, dan Samuel tidak perlu memanggil dokter untuknya.

Samuel kembali duduk di kursinya kemudian tersenyum dan membelai pipi Daehwi pelan.

"Aku kenapa?" Ujar Daehwi lemah.

Setelah berkata seperti itu Daehwi melihat Samuel menampakkan ekspresi kebingungan, namun sedetik kemudian tersenyum kearahnya. " Nggak apa - apa dokter bilang kamu cuma kecapean aja kok"

"Tapi aku sempet liat tadi pagi aku berdarah" Sahut Daehwi lagi.

Daehwi melihat suaminya itu tampak tertegun, Daehwi mengalihkan pandangan pada ibunya dan ibu mertuanya yang tengah menggendong William yang tertidur. "Aku kenapa, ma _please_ jawab, aku nggak bodoh aku tau aku bukan cuma kecapean biasa"

Daehwi melihat ibunya melangkah maju, dan kemudisn memeluknya erat, Daehwi semakin bingung, ia hanya meminta penjelasan ia kenapa, dan ibunya malah memeluknya erat

"Kamu yang sabar ya sayang, mungkin belum saatnya sekarang" Ujar ibunya dari suaranya wanita paruh baya itu seperti menahan tangis

"Maksud mama apa?" Daehwi bersumpah ia semakin bingung dan juga takut sekarang.

"Dokter bilang kamu keguguran, karena berat badanmu di bawah normal dan sepertinya kamu bekerja terlalu keras."

Seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum, ia merasakan dadanya sakit sekali, saking sakitnya ia bahkan tidak bisa menangis, ia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa dirinya hamil tapi ia harus menerima kabar janinnya itu sudah tidak ada, Daehwi merasa menjadi manusia paling jahat ia terlalu larut pada pekerjaannya, hingga tidak menyadari bahwa sempat ada kehidupan di perutnya, tapi kini sudah tiada karena kesalahanya sendiri.

Daehwi melepaskan pelukan ibunya. "Aku ngantuk aku pingin tidur ma, maaf mama sama mami, dan yang lainnya bisa kesini nanti aja ya aku tiba - tiba capek banget" Daehwi memutar tubuhnya perlahan menghadap kesamping, memunggungi orang - orang disana yang masih menatap nya dengan raut kebingungan dan juga khawatir.

Samuel mengerti, istrinya pasti sangat terpukul mendengar kabar itu, tapi ia tidak mau membuat keluarganya khawatir akan dirinya, makanya ia tidak bereaksi apapun malah berkata seperti itu. Samuel segera bangkit dari kursinya. "Maaf, mungkin Daehwi butuh istirahat sebentar, biar aku jaga dia disini, kalian pulang aja, oh iya mami tolong jaga William dulu, nggak baik juga dia lama - lama dirumah sakit" Ujar Samuel kemudian.

.

.

.

.

.

Samuel keluar dari kamar bersama dengan keluarganya yang lain, tapi samar - samar Daehwi sempat mendengar sedikit keributan di luar.

 _"Mami pikir dengan kamu menikah, kamu berhenti egois dan cuma mikirin diri kamu sendiri, iya mami tahu kamu di jodohin sama Daehwi, tapi dulu kalau kamu nggak mau mami juga mami nggak akan maksa kan?"_

 _"Iya, aku minta maaf"_

 _"Dari dulu mami selalu bilang nggak usah jadi pelatih dance, cukup gantiin posisi mami aja, tapi kamu malah mendirikan akademi yang pemasukannya bahkan nggak seberapa, apa yang bisa kamu perbuat kalau udah terjadi kaya gini? meskipun kamu anak mami, tapi mami nggak suka kamu kaya gini, Daehwi bisa keguguran kaya sekarang itu semua salah kamu karena kamu terlalu sibuk dengan urusan nggak jelas kamu itu"_

 _"Nggak jelas? mi, dari dulu ini cita - cita aku bisa mendirikan sebuah akademi dance yang pemasukan nya memang nggak seberapa ini di banding aku gantiin posisi mami di agensi, tapi aku bahagia, aku salah nggak menjaga Daehwi dengan baik aku menyesal, tapi ini kehendak Tuhan mi, aku juga nggak bisa berbuat apa - apa"_

 _"Terserah kamu aja mami udah nggak paham sama jalan pikiranmu"_

Setelah itu, Daehwi tidak mendengar apapun, ia memilih untuk memejamkan matanya mencoba menahan air matanya yang ingin keluar kapan saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Samuel masuk kedalam ruang rawat Daehwi, ia melihat istrinya itu tengah berbaring menghadap kesamping dengan bahu bergetar, Samuel tahu istrinya itu pasti akan menangis sepeninggalan dirinya dan keluarganya tadi, Samuel berjalan mendekat ia langsung naik ke atas ranjang dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Daehwi.

Daehwi merasakan ada pergerakan di belakang tubuhnya, ia menunduk menatap sesuatu yang melingkar di perutnya, ia hapal betul tangan besar ini adalah tangan milik Samuel yang merengkuh erat tubuhnya, Daehwi hanya diam, ia mencoba menghentikan tangisannya namun tidak bisa, ia menangis semakin kencang ketika merasakan Samuel meletakkan dagunya pada bahu sebelah kirinya, Samuel diam tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun namun detik selanjutnya Daehwi mendengar suaminya itu terisak kecil ia juga merasakan bahu sebelah kirinya basah, Samuel juga menangis. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang bahkan hampir tidak pernah pria itu lakukan.

"ini semua salah aku, maafin aku sayang, maaf, aku nggak bisa jaga kamu dengan baik, maaf, maaf sayang, maafin aku" Lirih Samuel.

Daehwi yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa mencengkram jari - jari Samuel yang ada di perutnya, ia tidak bisa berkata apapun suaranya tercekat, Daehwi berharap dengan melakukan hal kecil itu bisa menenangkan Samuel dan membuat suaminya itu berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Keduanya, menangis bersama di dalam kamar inap rumah sakit hari itu.

.

.

.

.

Cukup lama kedua pasangan suami istri itu menangis bersama, meluapksn kesedihan mereka, kini keduanya sudah jauh lebih tenang.

Samuel duduk di kursi yang terletak di samping ranjang Daehwi menggenggam tangan istrinya itu erat sesekali mencium punggung tangannya. Sedangkan Daehwi hanya diam berbaring sandaran kasurnya sedikit ditinggikan karena ia baru saja melesaikan makan malamnya.

"Kamu udah makan?" Tanya Daehwi tiba - tiba, ia menatap jemari Samuel yang menyatu dengan jari - jari kecilnya.

Samuel hanya mengagguk samar "Udah." Jawabnya.

Daehwi menoleh kini ia menaikkan satu alisnya."Kapan?" lanjutnya.

"Pokoknya udah" Jawab Samuel sekenanya.

Daehwi mendengus. "Belum nih pasti, makan dulu gih, entar sakit kamu tuh"

Samuel tersenyum, ia mengusap pipi istrinya pelan "Sayang?"

"Eum"

"Aku berencana nyerahin akademi buat diurusin sepenuhnya sama kak Jun dan yang lain aku juga mau _resign_ jadi _dance coach_ di agensi" Ujar Samuel pelan, dari nada bicara Samuel, Daehwi tau ada rasa sedikit tidak rela di dalamnya.

"Apa karena kejadian ini?" Tanya Daehwi, wanita itu kini menatap Samuel dalam.

Samuel hanya tersenyum, kemudian menggeleng. "Nggak juga, aku capek aja"

Daehwi terkekeh. "Aku tahu kamu dari dulu, kita udah sahabatan dari kecil, dan aku tahu kamu cinta banget sama _dance,_ jadi nggak mungkin kamu tiba - tiba ngerasa capek sama hal itu, kamu selalu bilang sama aku cita - cita kamu juga pingin punya sekolah atau akademi khusus dance seperti tempat kamu belajar _dance_ di Amerika dulu, jadi nggak mungkin kamu berhenti kaya gini cuma karena capek kan? kamu masih nyalahin diri kamu sendiri atas kejadian ini, Samuel?"

Samuel tidak langsung menjawab, ia sibuk menatap istrinya yang kini juga sedang matanya, semua yang dikatakan wanita dihadapannya ini sepenuhnya benar, Daehwi terlampau mengetahui dirinya bahkan lebih dari dirinya sendiri.

"Jujur aku terpukul banget akan kejadian ini, aku selalu berpikir coba kalau aku nggak sibuk, selalu ada waktu buat kamu, selalu jagain kamu pasti nggak akan terjadi kaya gini, anak kita—" Samuel menghentikan kalimatnya tiba - tiba air matanya jatuh lagi ia menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya

Daehwi hanya bisa mengalihkan padangan, ia sama sekali tak tega melihat Samuel dalam keadaan serapuh ini, Samuel pasti bahagia sekali jika jabang bayi di perutnya bisa tumbuh dengan baik hingga lahir kedunia, tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain.

Daehwi memajukan tubuhnya, berusaha memeluk tubuh suaminya yang masih bergetar. "Sayang, aku nggak pernah berpikiran ini semua salah kamu, aku juga salah, aku nggak jaga tubuh aku dengan baik, bahkan aku sama sekali nggak tahu kalau aku hamil, dari pada saling nyalahin diri sendiri mending kita mulai sekarang memperbaiki diri, aku akan berusaha ngurangin kegiatan aku di agensi, begitu juga kamu, seperti yang aku bilang sebelum - sebelumnya, aku nggak minta kamu _resign._ Tapi ngurangin aja kegiatan kamu. Udah sekarang berhenti sedih berlarut-larut, Tuhan juga nggak suka lihat kamu kaya gini, jadiin kejadian yang menimpa kita hari ini sebagai pelajaran penting dalam hidup kita sebagai pasangan, kedepannya."

Samuel hanya diam. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga wanita yang dicintainya ini akan terus bersama nya hingga nafas terakhirnya nanti.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

.

A/N : Akhirnyaaaaaa! Samhwi lunas ya!

Disini kalian semua pasti tahu kan William the return of superman, sumpah aku juga lagi gemes sama dia, dan kenapa aku pakai dia sebagai anak samhwi alasannya simple karena dia bule wkwkwk alasan apaan, terus cerita ini emang bener terjadi sama salah satu anggota keluarga aku, tepatnya tante aku, jadi beliaunya ini nggak tau kalau hamil tahu - tahu udah pendarahan aja, dan dokter bilang tante aku terlalu banyak aktivitas dan berat badannya juga dibawah normal, sumpah aku dengar ceritanya sedih banget tapi yaudah lah ya, namanya juga belum waktunya, aku berusaha bikin cerita yang nggk melulu rumah tangga yang manis penuh keju, aku bikin ini supaya bisa relate sama kehidupan diluar sana, dan kalo kalian inget atau baca dari awal series ini berjalan, di chapter winkdeep jihoon sempat nggak mau atau menolak kalau dia hamil lagi, tapi di sini aku bikin yang sebaliknya. Dan ceritanya samhwi disini memang sahabatan dari kecil lalu di jodohin sama orang tuanya, cuma nggak aku ceritain secara detail, pokoknya gitu aja.

Dan aku pernah share disini kalau aku punya wattpad, tapi maaf akunnya sudah aku tutup atau aku hapus. Sebenarnya aku bikin akun itu udah dari bulan september tapi aku lupa password nya dan nggak bisa dibuka, terus aku coba coba lagi buka sekitar satu bulan kemudian, dannn bisa! tapi aku ini emang orangnya labil banget parah aku suka berbuat apapun tanpa pikir panjang, jadinya pas akun wattpad aku bisa dibuka berkoar lah aku, dengan songongnya aku bilang sekarang aku punya akun wattpad bla bla bla.. sama kalian tapi dalam waktu 24 jam atau besoknya itu akun udah aku hapus. Alasannya, karena real life aku memang sangat membutuhkan perhatian, jadi sorry to say, aku hanya aktif di ffn itupun akan sangat jarang!

Terimakasih buat yang sudah menati lama, review, follow dan fav! I LOVEEEE YOU SO MUCH :*

See you on next chapter!


End file.
